Light and Obscurity
by Zelas Metallium
Summary: Chi è che attacca sia forze del bene che forze del male? Cosa fare per contrastare la sua potenza? se magia bianca e magia nera non hanno avuto effetto..proviamo a riunirle...Ambientata dopo la serie try, un'avventura con risvolti alla beautiful e picchi
1. Prefazione

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 00   
**Prefazione**

_Acqua, fuoco, terra e aria.  
Elementi eterni, immutabili, messi in moto da due forze antagoniste.  
Amore e Odio.  
Oscurità e luce.  
Forze che uniscono e separano gli elementi, creando un movimento ciclico da cui tutto ha origine.  
Ma potranno mai queste due forze unirsi, per creare qualcosa migliore?_  


In uno dei paesaggi freddi e desolati del nord polacco, un'esplosione dilaniò l'aria.

Si stava combattendo una battaglia molto dura, ma il vincitore era già stato deciso.  
RAGAZZA: non ce la possiamo fare noi due soli!  
RAGAZZO :e come possiamo fare Zelas? lei non è intenzionata ad aiutarci!  
ZELAS Ho un piano di riserva, ritiriamoci.

Palazzo del re dei draghi di fuoco, il giorno dopo.  
In una sala ampia, probabilmente usata per importanti riunioni, un uomo anziano stava discutendo con una ragazza bionda, la quale sembrava molto spazientita.  
Ai lati vi erano massicce colonne di marmo bianco, e il soffitto a cassettoni di legno era altissimo.  
Il pavimento, anch'esso di marmo bianco, rifletteva benissimo la figura femminile , mentre l'anziano uomo le parlava da dietro una lunghissima scrivania di legno che possedeva sofisticati bassorilievi . In fondo alla sala, dietro la suddetta scrivania, troneggiava una gigantesca statua rossa raffigurante un drago.  
ANZIANO: Signorina Ul Copt, vi abbiamo richiamata per una questione piuttosto delicata  
PHILIA: capisco, ma io non faccio più parte dell'esercito dei draghi di fuoco, ho declinato il mio incarico di vestale durante la missione contro Dark Star.  
ANZIANO: ne sono al corrente, e devo ammettere che ne sono rimasto piuttosto colpito,lei era un'ottima adepta e ha proseguito la sua missione anche dopo il suo licenziamento, davvero lodevole signorina Ul Copt  
PHILIA la ringrazio , ma non ho più intenzione di sottostare a degli ordini che potrebbero causare la morte di una qualsiasi creatura vivente, sia essa un umano, un drago o persino un demone.  
ANZIANO la capisco, la faccenda dei draghi ancestrali l'ha segnata in modo particolare, ma non per questo dobbiamo permettere ai demoni di attaccare e distruggere il nostro mondo.....  
PHILIA....bhè certo che no, ma..  
ANZIANO: .....e anche se il destino della terra fosse messo in pericolo da qualche altra creatura, noi dovremmo intervenire, è questo il compito che L.O.N. ci ha dato, e noi abbiamo il dovere di eseguirlo.  
PHILIA...   
ANZIANO : quindi , se è d'accordo vorrei reintegrarla come vestale, e assegnarle un nuovo compito.  
PHILIA : .....prima di accettare vorrei sapere di che cosa si tratta.  
ANZIANO:.......  
PHILIA: penso che sia un mio diritto...  
ANZIANO: collaborare con i demoni.  
PHILIA........  
Nel deserto circostante al palazzo echeggiò l'urlo di un drago dorato.  
ANZIANO: .*gocciolone*....  
PHILIA CHE COSA??? ma siete impazziti? prima parlate di proteggere il mondo e poi volete collaborare con quegli esseri indegni???  
ANZIANO ...certo, detto così sembra davvero illogico signorina Ul Copt, ma se mi ascolterà sono sicuro che mi darà ragione, anche gli altri membri del consiglio hanno approvato questa decisone.

Intanto, da qualche parte in un castello su di un'isola, nel mare dei demoni.......  
XEL ............  
ZELAS: (mentre dal nulla fa comparire un sigaretta e inspira una boccata )...Bhè? sei rimasto senza parole?  
XEL Io...io non capisco Master...cos' ha in mente?  
ZELAS: è semplice, quell'entità che abbiamo attaccato ieri io e Dynast ha sicuramente intenzione di distruggere il mondo, ma non ho assolutamente voglia che il primo arrivato si prenda tutto il divertimento e ,dato che ha attaccato anche noi Dark Lord e che non siamo riusciti a sconfiggerlo, abbiamo bisogno di aiuto........bhè, sì, mi duole ammetterlo ma abbiamo bisogno dei draghi.  
XEL ma quale aiuto potrebbero darci i draghi?  
Xel enfatizzò l'ultima parola con una punta di disprezzo...  
ZELAS: semplice... ( inspirando una nuova boccata di fumo)... magia bianca.  
XEL ....  
Zelas Metallium ,alzatasi di malavoglia si diresse verso la sua stanza da letto, ancheggiando nel suo ridotto vestitino bianco, poi , giunta sulla soglia, si girò e guardò Xelloss, ancora allibito dalle parole del suo superiore.  
ZELAS: Tieniti pronto, domani entri in gioco anche tu

Capitolo primo :_Primo__capitolo_


	2. Capitolo Primo

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 01  
**Secondo capitolo**

Il giorno seguente, in un luogo non ben determinato nel deserto della distruzione, due persone molto diverse ma con lo stesso obbiettivo si incontrarono.  
ZELAS ma che onore, sono al cospetto del nuovo grande saggio del re dei draghi di fuoco, avete fatto presto a rimpiazzare quello vecchio vero?  
SAGGIO ANZIANO: Non penso che siano affari che riguardino un Dark Lord, signorina Metallium. Se oggi siamo qui non è per discutere, ma per arrivare ad un accordo .  
ZELAS giusto....bene, hai portato il drago che ritieni adatto alla missione?  
SAGGIO: certo, è una vestale maggiore, ed ha portato a termine una delle nostre missioni più difficili.  
Zelas intanto aveva acceso una nuova sigaretta  
ZELAS oh, ma che paura....bhè, il mio demone penso che lo conoscerai già  
Xel ,con il suo solito sorriso ,apparve da dietro il suo padrone  
XEL salve ^_^  
SAGGIO Zeross?...  
ZELAS già ( spirando un filo di fumo) penso che sia il più adatto, dato che i Dark lord saranno impegnati a tener testa all'entità, lui è il più forte tra i subordinati, e inoltre mi terrà costantemente informata sull'andamento della missione. E il drago?  
SAGGIO: Philia, appari!  
Philia , sentendo la chiamata del grande saggio attraverso il piano astrale si materializzò sul luogo dell'incontro.  
PHILIA eccomi saggio  
Il sigillo da vestale era ancora al suo posto, dopo ormai , quanti erano...due, tre anni?  
PHILIA io sono Philia Ul Copt, vestale maggiore del re dei draghi di.....  
XEL ciao Philia! ^_^  
*STONK*  
XEL hai inciampato per caso? bhè è un po' che non ci vediamo eh?   
PHILIA X....Xelloss??!!! ma che cosa diamine ci fai tu qui??? non mi dire che...che tu.....  
XEL sarò il tuo compagno in questa missione ^_^   
PHILIA......  
XEL sai?...credo che passeremo molto tempo insieme ^_^  
PHILIA Piantala di mettere quelle faccette sorridenti dopo le tue frasi!!! io non starò neanche mezzo secondo di più vicino a te!!! chiaro???!!!  
XEL Ma Philia-chan, devi fare il tuo dovere di vestale no?...a proposito ma tu non sei più una vestale o mi sbaglio?  
PHILIA nonmichiamarePhilia-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! e poi non sono affari tuoi se io sono ancora in possesso del mio lavoro!!  
E da qui nacque una lunga discussione, lì vicino Zelas e il grande saggio li osservavano....  
SAGGIO ma abbiamo fatto bene a scegliere loro due?  
ZELAS.........non saprei........ma sto perdendo la pazienza......  
XEL pensi che a me faccia piacere averti accanto per tutto il giorno? chissà poi per quanto tempo  
PHILIA Il minimo naturalmente!!!! e poi no!, non voglio accettare questa missione...saggio!, mi dimetto un'altra volta da vestale!  
ZELAS BASTAAAH!!  
XEL/PHILIA .........si è arrabbiata? o_O  
ZELAS tu, draghetta, accetterai questa missione o te la vedrai con me!!! e tu Xel....  
XEL....*glom*  
ZELAS sai cosa ti succede se non fai quello che ti dico?...  
Xelloss per un attimo sbiancò in volto...  
XEL S- Sì Master.....farò del mio meglio.  
Zelas Metallium riprese quella calma che era tipica del suo carattere e si accese un'altra sigaretta  
ZELAS bene, se siamo tutti d'accordo....Xel, prendi questo.  
Zelas chiamò a comparire un libro di Pelle che si materializzò tra le mani del suo subordinato.  
ZELAS lì c'è la spiegazione di quello che dovete fare...buona fortuna  
E sia Zelas che il grande saggio sparirono  
Philia e Xelloss si squadrarono un attimo  
PHILIA credo che sarà una giornata molto lunga....  
XEL per una volta sono d'accordo.....  


Capitolo secondo :_Inizia l'avventura_


	3. Inizia l'avventura!

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 02  
**Inizia l'avventura**

Ai margini del deserto della distruzione, in un luogo poco lontano dall'incontro tra il Grande Saggio e Zelas Metallium, Philia stava sorseggiando un thè.  
Xelloss, dal canto suo, e soprattutto dopo aver preso le sue debite distanze da Philia, se ne stava seduto su di un ramo a leggere il libro che il suo superiore gli aveva dato.  
Lì la vegetazione faceva la sua comparsa, dopo distese di sabbia , gli alberi e l'erba cominciavano a crescere e l'ambiente era meno caldo e meno ostile.  
Finalmente Xelloss chiuse il libro con un sonoro tonfo, meditò per qualche secondo su quello che aveva letto, e poi si volse verso Philia.  
XEL invece di startene lì a rimpinzarti, perchè non mi chiedi in che cosa consiste la nostra missione? ^_^  
Philia sbattè sul' improvvisato tavolo , un sasso, la tazzina, che si incrinò pericolosamente.  
PHILIA: non mi sto rimpinzando!! semplicemente il thè ha la capacità di calmarmi un poco ,e con te da parte comincio a pensare che le mie scorte finiranno presto!!  
XEL: ^^;;  
Ricomponendosi un poco Philia riprese la sua calma e si rivolse verso Xelloss con un sorrisino beffardo  
PHILIA e poi a quanto ne so, neanche tu sai bene in che cosa consiste questa benedetta missione, o mi sbaglio?  
XEL: Hai detto giusto, ti sbagli, Zelas-sama mi ha dato questo libro, dove ha scritto tutto quello che ci può interessare  
Philia allora lo guardò ,per un'attimo titubante, poi gli rivolse un sorriso,che per una volta era sincero.  
PHILIA..... e va bene, allora facciamo pace per un'attimo e illuminami sugli eventi.  
XEL.........  
PHILIA: bhè? che hai, stai bene?  
XEL eh? ah! dunque, che stavo dicendo...ah già, la missione....Ima che cosa è stato? ho sentito come una fitta in testa.../I.consiste nel trascorrere un certo periodo insieme per poter allineare i poteri di magia bianca e di magia nera, in modo che questi possano essere liberati alla loro massima potenza ed esattamente nello stesso istante.  
PHILIA : bhè...e non potevamo semplicemente liberare i due poteri come abbiamo già fatto contro Dark Star?  
XEL: purtroppo no, vedi, Lina li stava unendo nella Galveila, per questo i poteri, uniti al potere del'arma , si sono scatenati nello stesso momento, ma le 5 armi di Dark star sono tornate nel loro mondo, e noi non abbiamo un talismano sufficientemente potente da unirli allo stesso modo.  
PHILIA : quindi?  
XEL quindi dovremo passare per alcune città magiche , che ci serviranno ad aumentare le potenzialità magiche, e in questo arco di tempo studieremo il modo di combattere l'uno dell'altra.  
Philia sembrò colpita improvvisamente da un masso invisibile , ma comunque di un peso enorme.  
PHILIA e...e allora dovremo stare insieme per quanto?  
XEL bhè, dato il numero delle città direi almeno per un paio di mesi...  
Gli occhi di Philia diventarono larghi, larghissimi in confronto alle pupille che si erano ristrette ad un puntino Xel si teletrasportò vicinissimo al suo viso, e con un sorrisino malizioso e con la voce bassa le disse:  
non fare quella faccia......può essere divertente....  
Praticamente nell'arco di un decimo di secondo Philia balzò in dietro, sfoderò la mazza e la lanciò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo contro il demone, che riuscì comunque a teletrasportarsi lì vicino in tempo.  
PHILIA tregua rotta!...  
La mazza chiodata era andata a sbattere contro il tronco di un'albero che si era rotto perfettamente a metà, facendo ricadere le sue due parti ai lati, non senza rumore...  
PHILIA: ecco, questo è il mio modo di combattere...va bene?!  
XEL bhè....un po violento ma efficace...^^;..... uhm?.... e adesso che hai ?  
Philia era inquieta, si stringeva tra le braccia incrociate, stava tremando e la coda aveva fatto la sua comparsa, la si vedeva da sotto la gonna sbucare in alto, come rivolta verso il cielo.  
PHILIA: Qualcuno....qualcuno si sta avvicinando a noi.....una creatura spregevole, malvagia, ignobile ,deprimente, malefica, ostile, infida,.....  
XEL d'accordo Philia, hai reso l'idea, è un demone.....  


Capitolo terzo :_Uno strano nemico_


	4. Uno strano nemico

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 03  
**Uno strano nemico**

Nel punto indicato da Philia, o meglio, dalla sua coda, apparve un ragazzo che, a gambe incrociate, si manteneva in aria usando la levitazione e che li squadrava entrambi.  
Era una ragazzo sui 17 anni, vestito quasi completamente di azzurro e blu. Indossava un paio di pantaloni dello stesso colore della giubba azzurra, e il suo mantello, che all'esterno era nero e internamente di colore blu era fermato da una gemma dello stesso colore, sulla spalla sinistra.  
Al suo fianco un fodero che conteneva una spada dalla forma particolare, e uno spallaccio di ferro proteggeva l'articolazione della spalla destra.  
Xelloss, dopo un primo momento di esitazione, aveva fatto riapparire il suo solito sorriso in volto, e gli occhi si erano richiusi a proteggere i suoi segreti.  
Philia era un nervo unico e probabilmente, se la si fosse toccata alle spalle, avrebbe spiccato un salto da campionati olimpici.  
RAGAZZO : chi non muore si rivede...vero Xel?  
XEL: era giusto quello che volevo dirti, come mai da queste parti Zendaru? ti credevo imprigionato nella terza dimensione...  
ZEN : bhè, diciamo così, qualcuno mi ha liberato e ora gli devo qualcosa. Tu piuttosto, frequenti compagnie diverse dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti  
E aguzzò un'occhiata a Philia.  
PHILIA: ma chi è? lo conosci ,Xel?  
XEL : una vecchia conoscenza? sì, direi che si potrebbe definire così.  
Xelloss le rispose tenendo sempre sott'occhio il nuovo arrivato.  
XEL bene, a cosa devo la tua visita?  
ZEN ..uhm.. devo uccidere uno di voi due, ma sono indeciso su chi...  
*STONK* entrambi, Xelloss e Philia finirono per terra......  
PHILIA ma cosa vuol dire " devo uccidere qualcuno di voi ma sono indeciso su chi???!!!"  
Xelloss si limitava a scuotere la testa in segno di rassegnazione..._.è sempre stato così...non cambierà mai...._  
Zendaru ora aveva anche le braccia incrociate e aveva sul viso un'espressione di perplessità  
ZEN.....bhè....Xel lo conosco da tanto tempo....ma tu sei così carina ^_^  
Le pupille di Philia erano tornate alla dimensione di un puntino.  
ZEN e va bene  
disse sfoderando la spada  
ZEN ...non posso certo uccidere Xel , tocca a tè draghetta.  
Le facce di Xel e Philia erano tornate serie, Xelloss stringeva il suo bastone e Philia sfiorava il sigillo da vestale, pronta a richiamarne i poteri.  
Ma Zendaru sparì...  
XEL ha intenzione di attaccarci dal piano astrale..  
PHILIA me ne ero accorta anche senza il tuo aiuto ...e poi perchè dici attaccarci? ce l'ha con me!!  
Nello stesso istante Zen apparve alle spalle del drago, Xel si girò di scatto percependo la sua presenza,Philia si era distratta per controbattere alla frase di Xel e se ne era accorta di pochissimo in ritardo...  
quanto bastava.  
La spada le sibilò vicinissima nel momento in cui lei saltava di lato  
Non era stata vicinissima, era stata colpita!  
_una ferita leggera_ pensò Philia  
E cominciò a castare un incantesimo  
PHILIA cosa.....Zendaru aveva rimesso la spada nel fodero e ora guardava divertito la sua avversaria  
ZEN non riesci? ah! ah! non riesci a castare l'incantesimo eh?  
XEL quella spada non ti appartiene, non hai il diritto di usarla!!  
Xelloss era apparso verso di lui con la chiara intenzione di colpirlo  
Zen non se lo aspettava ma riuscì comunque ad evitarlo e teletrasportarsi poco più in là  
ZEN bugia!! questa me la tengo io!  
e gli mostrò la lingua stringendo fodero e spada tra le braccia, in quello che sembrava molto l'atteggiamento di un bambino.  
XEL........  
Philia intanto stava castando altri incantesimi, senza riuscirci, allora si concentrò cercando di capire se era stata colpita da un incantesimo che bloccasse le sue capacità magiche ma.....  
PHILIA niente...ma che cosa mi è successo allora?  
Xel si voltò verso Philia e gli indicò il graffio che aveva sul braccio, e che era stato causato dalla spada  
XELL quello...è quello che blocca i tuoi poteri offensivi  
ZEN spione!!  
E si diresse con la levitazione e gran velocità verso Philia, risfoderando la spada  
Nello stesso momento Xel si teletrasportò davanti a Philia apparendo giusto in tempo per bloccare la spada di Zendaru con il suo bastone.  
Philia, che naturalmente era rimasta molto colpita dall'atteggiamento del demone di sua conoscenza, rimase con gli occhi spalancati ,ferma a guardarlo.  
ZEN ti sei messo dalla parte dei draghi adesso??!  
Zendaru cercava di vincere ,con la sua spada, la presa del bastone di Xelloss.  
XEL mi spiace ma è un segreto.  
ZEN uhmpf.....  
nessuno dei due riusciva ad avere la meglio sull'altro  
Philia non riusciva a capacitarsi del comportamento del demone...  
Intanto il bastone di Xelloss si stava rovinando nel punto in cui si incontrava con la lama  
XEL....vai via!  
PHILIA cosa?  
XEL Ti ho detto di andartene! non riuscirò a fermarlo ancora per molto!!  
PHILIA ma...  
XEL vattene!!  
Il bastone avrebbe ceduto di lì a poco  
PHILIA no!  
XEL cosa?  
PHILIA ho detto di no! io non lascio indietro i miei compagni......amici...  
XEL....  
PHILIA insomma!!, anche io faccio parte di questa missione no? bene, anche io so combattere!!  
Philia guarì la sua ferita e avvicinò entrambe le mani al sigillo di vestale , il quale si illuminò   
Xel dovette rispostare la sua attenzione dalla trasformazione di Philia al suo bastone, quando sentì che avrebbe ceduto.  
E così fu.  


Capitolo quarto :_Talismano infranto _


	5. Talismano infranto

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 04  
**Talismano infranto**

La spada di Zen colpì Xelloss alla spalla, procurandogli una ferita che per un essere umano sarebbe stata sicuramente mortale.  
Zen si ritrasse subito, cercando stranamente di non arrecargli più danno di quello che voleva.  
ZEN: ..tanto ti rigeneri subito...anche troppo velocemente per i miei gusti.  
Xelloss era ora in ginocchio davanti al suo avversario.  
XEL ma che cosa vuoi da noi? chi ti manda?  
ZEN ...sicuramente tu al mio posto risponderesti con "mi spiace ma è un segreto" vero?  
E si guardò in giro cercando Philia  
PHILIA cerchi qualcuno?  
Zen si voltò di scatto e vide un drago piuttosto strano.  
Come qualsiasi drago dorato era di color bronzo, la criniera era invece più chiara , di un giallo paglierino.....ma il resto era completamente diverso.  
Aveva i lineamenti più tondeggianti, eppure non sembrava in sovrappeso...forse era solo un drago giovane....  
ZEN: ma che razza di drago è?.......  
Chiese a Xelloss girandosi con una faccia tra il sorpreso e lo schifato.  
Xelloss, che aveva un grosso gocciolone sul capo, non disse nulla.  
PHILIA ce l'hai con me per caso?  
Ora Philia si era abbassata con il muso a pochissima distanza dal viso di Zen...pareva abbastanza contrariata......  
PHILIA contrariata?? sono infuriata altro chè!!!  
ehm....comunque iniziò la lotta tra Philia e Zendaru, mentre invece Xelloss aveva deciso di starsene in disparte,forse a rigenerarsi la ferita da poco subita, e si teletrasportò sul ramo di prima.  
XEL bhè, un pò di moto non può farle certo male...

La lotta continuò mentre Xelloss osservava sia Philia che il suo avversario.  
_XEL: uhm..Philia attacca solo per metterlo fuori combattimento, ma non per ucciderlo...invece Zen penso che stia osservando il suo modo di combattere..._  
ad un tratto, mentre sembrava che la lotta fosse finalmente entrata nel vivo, Zen scomparve, ma non per riapparire più tardi.  
Mentre Philia, ancora allibita dal comportamento di Zendaru, riprendeva la sua forma umana Xel si teletrasportò vicino a lei, tenendo ancora in mano i due pezzi del suo bastone...rotto.  
PHILIA: bhè? e tu perchè non mi hai aiutata? paura?  
XEL: cos...cosa??! non ti ho aiutata? e questo allora si è rotto da solo? mi dici adesso come faccio?!  
PHILIA: prova ad andare in giro con gli occhi aperti....oppure vuoi che ti regali un cane per ciechi?  
Xel non fece caso alla battuta di Philia e cominciò ad incamminarsi verso una città lì vicina.  
Non era molto grande, la si poteva scorgere dopo la piccola foresta davanti a loro, ma almeno là avrebbero trovato un riparo per la notte, dato che ormai era quasi buio.  
Xelloss camminava davanti a Philia che lo seguiva da poca distanza. Philia non poteva vederlo in faccia , ma capiva che era preoccupato per la rottura di quello stupido bastone.  
Dopo qualche chilometro, ormai la città era vicina, Philia prese il coraggio di parlargli.  
PHILIA: Ma sei arrabbiato? in fondo era soltanto un pezzo di legno...  
Xel si voltò di scatto  
XEL quì l'unico pezzo di legno è la tua testa!!  
_PHILIA: Sì, penso che sia proprio arrabbiato...._  
XEL non puoi neanche immaginare che danno sia stato fatto! questo bastone è importantissimo! almeno per me!!  
Intanto Xel si era avvicinato a Philia e ora gli si parava di fronte  
PHILIA senti, non ti ho chiesto io di proteggermi!! quindi non prendertela con mè!!  
XEL: però hai avuto il coraggio di dirmi che non ti ho aiutata!!  
PHILIA quale idiota avrebbe trattenuto una spada con un bastone??!  
XEL: questo è un bastone magico!!! era...e comunque non ho tenuto conto che anche quella spada non ha una lama qualunque!  
PHILIA prenditela solo con tè stesso allora, io non centro...  
Xelloss si girò dall'altra parte e a voce bassa disse:  
XEL. io so solo che l'unica volta che sono vicino ad un drago non per ucciderlo, mi ritrovo senza poteri...  
PHILIA: c.....co....cosa?  
_XEL: uh? ho pensato a voce alta?._  
PHILIA. vuol dire che senza quel bastone sei anche senza poteri???  
_XEL: sì, ho pensato a voce alta........._  
Pensò Xelloss con un gran gocciolone sulla testa.  
PHILIA uhm.. fammici pensare...senza poteri? ...che opportunità....  
disse Philia con un sorrisino sadico  
_XEL: e poi il demone sarei io?_  
XEL: uhm....adesso calmati e prendiamo una stanza in una locanda  
Erano arrivati nella piccola cittadina e si stavano aggirando per la via principale in cerca di una locanda.  
PHILIA devi spiegarmi bene che cosa vuol dire senza poteri!, non puoi lanciare neanche una palla di fuoco?, o usare il ray wing? spiegati!!  
Xelloss continuava a camminare facendo finta di non sentirla.  
Philia si stava alterando un po......bhè...un po...si stava proprio inca**ando  
PHILIA la devi finire di non dirmi niente!!! non puoi mantenere segreti con un tuo compagno di viaggio!! dobbiamo portare a termine una missione al più presto possibile o il mondo ci andrà di mezzo!!  
XEL..bhè...non sono argomenti molto persuasivi per un demone, comunque se fai un pò di silenzio , poi ti spiego a grandi linee , d'accordo?  
Disse Xel senza neanche voltarsi e proseguendo a camminare.   
Poi si fermò di botto  
*fitta*  
XEL a proposito Philia  
e si girò a guardarla  
XEL che cosa volevi dire quando mi hai detto che non lasci indietro i tuoi compagni, o meglio....amici? sbaglio o dici di odiarmi?  
*glom*  
PHILIA: .........bhè....sei il mio compagno DI VIAGGIO no?...........e...se dobbiamo stare vicini per un mese...penso che faremo amicizia.........  
Xelloss ora la guardava con una faccia da compatimento.....anche se era solo una facciata  
XEL non è una facciata!! la compatisco davvero!!  
NARR:..  
PHILIA ma con chi parli?  
XEL ...dubito che succederà.....  
E si rigirò verso la locanda in cui stava per entrare.

Capitolo quinto :_La verità?_


	6. La verità?

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 05  
**La verità?**

PHILIA che coooosaaa????!!!!!  
Philia si era alzata talmente di scatto che la sedia si era rovesciata e ora tutti, nella sala da pranzo della locanda, la squadravano spaventati.  
Forse anche perchè la sua coda era di nuovo visibile.  
XEL:shhhhh!!!! c'è bisogno di gridare?  
E si guardava intorno.  
Philia si era accorta che tutti la osservavano , quindi, aveva rimesso la coda sotto la gonna e si era riseduta.  
PHILIA che cosa vuoi dire che sei umano?? mi prendi in giro?? io percepisco benissimo la tua schifosa aura da demone!!  
XEL: forse non hai capito, e sinceramente non me ne meraviglio, sei un drago....ma.....  
Xelloss si bloccò quando vide la mazza chiodata di Philia, pronta a colpirlo se avesse detto un'altra cosa del genere.  
XEL......ehm....dicevo, che non sono più un essere umano ormai da parecchi secoli, Zelas-sama mi ha convertito a demone all'età di 18 anni, ma mi ha dato dei poteri molto forti, e il mio corpo non poteva contenerli tutti, quindi ha messo una parte di questi in quel bastone, più precisamente ,quelli difensivi.........  
PHILIA.....ah....  
XEL..... che adesso non funziona più per colpa tua!  
PHILIA mia!!?? ti ho detto che.....  
Philia si bloccò quando vide l'oste che li squadrava....d'altronde da quando erano entrati non avevano fatto altro che litigare, e anche se per loro era normale , per l'oste che non li conosceva....  
OSTE. ehm...i signori desiderano?  
PHILIA: un thè grazie e.....ah! avete dei pasticcini freschi?  
OSTE sì signorina  
Ora l'oste era più tranquillo, Philia era tornata di buon umore  
PHILIA: bene, allora me ne porti un piattino grazie  
OSTE: bene, e a lei signore?  
XEL: una bottiglia di vino rosso . Poi vorremmo due stanze per la notte, singole , e il più lontano possibile l'una dall'altra.  
OSTE: ...va bene, torno subito.  
Mentre si allontanava, l'oste sembrava perplesso, avrebbe giurato che quei due fossero marito e moglie....da come litigavano.....  
Intanto, un demone di nostra conoscenza, cercava in tutti i modi di non farsi scoprire, mentre osservava la coppia in continuo litigio.  
Philia ebbe un sussulto, e trattenne a stento la coda che voleva a tutti i costi uscire a richiamare il pericolo di una presenza non gradita nei dintorni.  
PHILIA: ........bene, visto che siamo in vena di discussioni, parlami di quel Zendaru, tu lo conosci bene, da quel che ho capito.  
XEL:....s....sì, diciamo che lo conosco da un bel po di tempo...troppo...  
PHILIA....e quindi?  
XEL: cosa vuoi sapere precisamente?  
PHILIA: tutto!  
XEL: o_O come tutto?!  
Xel non aveva la minima voglia di svelare tutti i suoi segreti proprio ad un drago...  
PHILIA......come immaginavo...almeno raccontami perchè ci ha attaccato, di cosa parlavate sul fatto che era imprigionato nella terza dimensione, cosa vuole da noi , e perchè si è rifiutato di attaccare te, che sei un demone, preferendo uccidere me, che sono una fanciulla dolce e delicata .  
Sulle parole dolci e delicata Xelloss fece una lieve smorfia come non condividendo l'idea.  
Poi aprì i suoi occhi a fessura, si squadrò intorno come cercando qualcuno , ma senza farsi notare, infine cominciò a parlare.  
XEL....Mille anni fa, durante la Kouma Sensou, Zen era il mio compagno, poi ha tradito il suo superiore, e il tradimento tra noi demoni non è certo ben visto.....ti ricordi di Garv vero?  
Philia si ricordò di Wargarv , anche dopo che il suo superiore Garv era morto lui gli era rimasto fedele, cercando di vendicarlo.....era vero, forse i demoni erano subdoli e spietati , ma tra di loro erano molto fedeli ed avevano una grande stima dei loro superiori.  
XEL.....quindi venne perseguitato da tutti noi, il suo superiore cercò di riprendersi i poteri che gli aveva conferito, ma ci riuscì solo per metà , perchè , non si sa come, era riuscito a fuggire nella terza dimensione, e per quanto sia potente un Dark lord, i suoi poteri non possono passare i varchi dimensionali....ma da quanto ho visto è riuscito a conservare l'arma con cui ti ha colpito....  
PHILIA quella spada allora appartiene ad un Dark Lord? è per questo che è riuscita a rompere il tuo bastone , vero?  
XEL:...diciamo così  
PHILIA diciamo , o è così??  
XEL è cosi...  
Disse Xelloss non molto convinto  
PHILIA uhmpf...è inutile cercare di parlare con te...non si sa mai se quello che dici è vero oppure no...  
L'oste stava appoggiando al tavolo le ordinazioni di poco fà , Xelloss si versò in un bicchiere il vino che aveva ordinato e intanto guardava le due chiavi delle stanze....  
XEL:17 e 19? non mi sembrano tanto lontane....  
disse all'oste  
L'oste dal canto suo rispose che erano le uniche libere, erano singole ma comunicanti da una porta che non recava serratura.  
Philia arricciò un pò il naso sul fatto che la porta non aveva serratura, dunque poteva trovarsi Xelloss nella sua camera da un momento all'altro, ma poi riflettè che poteva comunque teletrasportarsi quando voleva....questo era peggio del pensiero di prima..........  
Quando l'oste se ne fù andato Xelloss riprese a parlare con Philia, che era tutta intenta a miscelare il suo thè  
XEL comunque tutto quello che ti ho detto è vero  
PHILIA ma mi nascondi qualcosa  
Disse Philia senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro  
Xelloss la guardò  
Philia si accorse di essere osservata e alzò lo sguardo.  
Gli sorrise e gli disse  
PHILIA diciamo che ho imparato a conoscerti  
Allora anche Xel abbozzò un sorriso e continuò a bere il suo vino  
PHILIA: C'è una cosa che non capisco...  
XEL..uhm?  
PHILIA: se tu, insieme agli altri demoni lo hai perseguitato dopo il suo tradimento, allora dovrebbe avere dei risentimenti nei tuoi confronti....ma non ti ha attaccato  
Xelloss appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo  
XEL: non può uccidermi, ma non perchè non abbia poteri a sufficienza, la spada unita al potere magico che gli è rimasto sono molto forti, solo non vuole farlo  
Poi Xelloss, finito il suo vino , prese la chiave della sua stanza e si alzò  
XEL: è per questo che ha tradito il suo superiore, non sarà mai un buon demone, perchè si affeziona alla gente....  
La presenza non gradita sparì senza che nessuno si accorse nemmeno che fosse arrivata.  
Tutti tranne Philia e Xel.  
PHILIA: era qui....  
XEL: lo so  
PHILIA: ma ...allora perchè lo stuzzichi in quel modo?  
XEL: cosa vuoi dire?^_^  
Philia fece una faccia come se quello che avesse detto fosse fin troppo chiaro per essere ripetuto, prese la sua chiave e si alzò per andare anch'essa nella sua stanza  
Mentre erano sulle scale che portavano al piano superiore Xelloss disse a bassa voce:  
XEL: che non sia mai stato all'altezza di essere un demone lo sa , gli e l'ho sempre detto.  
Philia fece finta di non aver sentito.

PHILIA: bene, questa è la mia stanza, buonanotte.  
Xel fece per andarsene abbozzando un " 'notte ", ma poi si fermò e tornò sui suoi passi.  
Poco prima che Philia entrasse nella sua stanza lui la bloccò e fece per iniziare un discorso.  
C'era gente nel corridoio.  
XEL: posso entrare un secondo?  
PHILIA.....uh? ehm........va bene, ma solo per un secondo!  
Disse Philia un pò scocciata  
Xel non capì perchè la sua esitazione.....almeno non lo capì subito...  
*fitta*  
Entrati nella stanza...  
PHILIA:allora?  
Xelloss fluttuava ora nella stanza con le gambe incrociate, in un atteggiamento che ricordava quello di Zendaru  
XEL: bhè, io non posso andare in giro senza il mio bastone, devo trovare il modo per ripararlo e conosco una sola persona capace di farlo....  
PHILIA Zelas.  
XEL: esatto, domani dovremo andare da lei.^_^  
PHILIA: ma ti si è rotto anche il cervello insieme al bastone??!!  
XEL.........uh?*gocciolone*  
PHILIA : penso che tu sappia bene quanto tempo ci vuole da qui per raggiungere la Wolf Pack Island!!  
IXEL: dunque i draghi sanno dove ha la sua base Zelas.../I  
XEL: sì, certo, ma non con il teletrasporto.....  
PHILIA: non riesco ancora a teletrasportarmi in un posto che non conosco....  
disse tra l'arrabbiato e il colpevole  
XEL: questo non è un problema, ti teletrasporto io ^_^  
PHILIA: sì, nella tana del nemico  
XEL ti posso ricordare che siamo alleati ora?  
PHILIA: tralasciamo questo particolare scabroso! si può sapere perchè non ci vai da solo come fai tutte le volte che scompari dalla circolazione??!!  
A quel punto Xelloss sfoderò il librone fornitogli dal suo superiore e lesse le testuali parole:  
XEL: ".....e mi raccomando Xelloss di non allontanarti mai dal drago non più di qualche decina di metri....."  
Philia ora aveva un grosso gocciolone sulla testa  
Xelloss continuava a leggere  
XEL:".....o la sincronizzazione dei poteri andrà in frantumi, inoltre con il passare del tempo...." oh! oh!....  
Disse con tono preoccupato  
PHILIA : bhè? oh! oh! cosa?  
Xelloss continuava a fissare il libro, poi riprese il suo sorriso e lo richiuse  
XEL: niente di particolare.....^^  
PHILIA uhmpf......naturalmente non si può mai sapere tutto da te.....  
E intanto stava togliendosi il mantello, sovrapensiero  
Quando si accorse che Xelloss era ancora nella sua stanza..  
PHILIA: allora?? hai finito? va bene!! andremo dalla tua mammina domani ! ma adesso vattene in camera tua!!  
E intanto lo spingeva fuori in corridoio, fuori da lì Xelloss vide la porta sbattere.  
XEL....mammina...?  
La porta si riaprì subito e una parte del suo bastone, quella appuntita, si scagliò contro il muro, rimanendoci incastrata, l'altra cadde per terra.  
poi la porta si richiuse sulle parole " e questo è tuo!!"  
Xelloss , con il classico gocciolone sulla testa, fissò il bastone nella parete, che si era conficcato poco lontano dal suo orecchio sinistro  
XEL.... devo ricordarmi di non farla arrabbiare troppo.....  
Nella sua stanza Philia stava mettendosi in camicia da notte quando la porta comunicante si aprì di colpo  
XEL: e comunque Zelas non è la mia mammina!^_^  
Poi si richiuse immediatamente.  
Philia rimase allibita per un pò, poi scaraventò davanti alla porta tutto l'arredamento della camera, ad eccezione del letto: armadio, comodino, scrivania, sedie e anche un divanetto.  
Tutto ciò in un decimo di secondo.  
D'all'altra parte della porta Xel sentì un gran fracasso ed intuì.  
Sorrise.  


Capitolo sesto:_Cosa mi nascondi?_


	7. Cosa mi nascondi?

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 06  
**Cosa mi nascondi?**

Il giorno dopo Philia aprì gli occhi ed osservò il soffitto della sua camera da letto.  
Il sole filtrava attraverso le persiane chiuse, si sentiva il canto degli uccellini che salutavano felici il nuovo giorno.  
Si alzò, andò alla finestra e aprì vetri e persiane.  
Poi si stiracchiò e sentì l'aria nuova darle vita.  
PHILIA: ah! che bella giornata!  
Xelloss, affacciato dalla finestra accanto alla sua, disse  
XEL: dici? a me paiono tutte uguali.  
Queste parole e la voce familiare la riportarono alla realtà, e dovette reggersi per non cadere dal secondo piano.  
Più tardi, mentre camminavano per le vie della città, allontanandosi da essa, Zendaru fece la sua apparizione.  
XEL: tò guarda! abbiamo incontrato il principe azzurro ^_^  
Philia e Zen caddero per terra  
rialzandosi Zen disse  
ZEN presumo che sia per il mio abbigliamento......  
XEL: Bhè? si può sapere che vuoi ancora? non hai intenzione di batterti con me, e ieri non hai battuto Philia  
ZEN non ho voluto batterla!  
PHILIA/XEL.....................  
ZEN: oh! guarda che è vero!  
Zen si sforzava di convincerli...  
Intanto Philia e Xelloss scuotevano la testa.......  
ZEN bhè, sei libero di non credermi....  
XEL tuttavia sei qui ancora, che vuoi?  
ZEN ucciderti  
PHILIA: !  
XEL: accomodati...  
PHILIA ma che cosa stai dicendo Xelloss??! il tuo bast-  
XEL: zitta.  
Ma che cosa stava cercando di fare Xelloss? Philia non riusciva a capacitarsene....  
ZEN: bene.....ma questa volta voglio vederti combattere, non devi semplicemente evitare i miei attacchi, come l'ultima volta........mille anni fà.  
_PHILIA: evitare i suoi attacchi? era per questo? era per questo che Zendaru non era stato sconfitto mille anni fa come Xelloss la sera prima gli aveva raccontato?Probabilmente, visto che erano compagni durante la Kouma sensou avevano mandato Xel ad uccidere Zen, ma lui non lo aveva ucciso........era impossibile, quelle poche volte che aveva visto Xelloss combattere certo non si faceva prendere da sentimentalismi, in fondo lui era un demone.........._  
XEL : tuttavia, prima di combattere è necessaria una cosa.  
Xelloss alzò la mano destra, poi disegnando come una virgola nell'aria, la ritrasse  
ZEN ahh!...ma ...che cosa mi hai fatto?  
XEL: Semplice, ho interrotto il contatto telepatico , almeno momentaneamente, altrimenti così sarebbe troppo facile per entrambi prevedere gli attacchi del nemico.  
PHILIA contatto telepatico?  
Xelloss , guardando sempre fisso Zen ,con la mano sinistra fece cenno a Philia di starsene indietro.  
Zendaru strinse la mano destra sull'impugnatura della spada, la sinistra era sul fodero.  
PHILIA aspetta Xelloss! non hai poteri sufficienti!!  
Zendaru guardò Philia in modo strano , come se stesse dicendo cose incomprensibili.  
XEL: è con me che devi batterti, non fare caso a lei!  
Erano in una radura ,soli, Philia si era messa in prossimità dell'inizio di un piccolo bosco lì vicino. Anche se era a pochi metri di distanza da Xelloss , avrebbe preferito potersi avvicinare di più a lui, nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto durante la battaglia....ma lui non voleva.  
Si era alzato un pò di vento e questo aveva portato delle nubi non molto amichevoli . Di lì a poco avrebbe cominciato a piovere.  
Ad un tratto Zendaru estrasse la spada e si teletrasportò. Xelloss rimase fermo dov'era. Aveva abbassato la testa e i suoi occhi erano chiusi..... il sorriso era scomparso dal suo volto.  
D'improvviso riaprì gli occhi, e scattò da parte richiamando un'incantesimo, nello stesso istante coincidente con il suo salto, Zendaru era apparso dalla dimensione astrale cercando di colpire Xelloss alle spalle  
_stessa tecnica di combattimento, scomparire per i piani astrali per attaccare alle spalle_  
pensò Philia, e non si accorse che stava cominciando a piovere.  
PHILIA sono più simili di quanto sembra, si vede che hanno combattuto assieme per anni  
Disse Philia a bassa voce.  
Intanto gli attacchi si susseguivano, un pò in quella radura, e un pò per i piani astrali.  
Qualche volta Zen veniva colpito, qualche volta toccava a Xelloss, e in quei momenti Philia tratteneva il fiato.  
Uno di questi attacchi fu particolarmente duro.  
E fu anche l'ultimo  
Philia gridò  
Xelloss non fece in tempo.

ZEN: X...Xelloss?   
Philia si era precipitata in soccorso di Xelloss , ma non aveva avuto bisogno di impedire che venisse colpito ancora da Zendaru.  
Questo, dopo essersi accorto di averlo colpito davvero gravemente, era rimasto immobile con gli occhi sgranati a guardarlo  
PHILIA Xelloss!? Xelloss!come stai!?  
La pioggia stava cadendo molto forte ora e in lontananza si sentì un tuono.  
Xelloss era riverso al terreno con una ferita molto profonda che dalla spalla arrivava al torace  
Lei lo aiutò ad alzarsi a sedere  
XEL: ..uhm..sono ancora vivo, s..se è questo che vuoi sapere....  
Philia trasse un sospiro di sollievo.....aveva dovuto immaginarlo, Xelloss era difficile da uccidere anche con i poteri dimezzati.  
ZEN: ....perchè non hai usato una semplice barriera?...avresti potuto evitarlo con facilità.....  
Philia distolse lo sguardo da Xelloss e guardò adirata Zendaru  
PHILIA hai combattuto con lui per tutta la Kouma Sensou e non ti accorgi che è senza il bastone magico?  
Zen rimase immobile per un pò, poi riprese la rabbia con cui aveva iniziato il duello e fece per attaccarli di nuovo.  
Simultaneamente Xelloss abbracciò Philia con il braccio sinistro   
E insieme scomparirono.  
La pioggia continuò a cadere, sul viso di Zen si confondeva con le lacrime.  
_ non ce la faccio.......non posso......_

Capitolo settimo:_Fuori luogo_


	8. Fuori luogo

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 07  
**FUori luogo**

Sulla Wolf Pack island, nel castello di Greater Beast, Zelas Metallium era in compagnia di Dynast.  
Erano appena tornati da un'attacco contro l'entità.  
Era inutile certo, non sarebbero mai riusciti a batterla così...ma d'altronde ci voleva qualcuno che distraesse la sua attenzione da Philia e Xelloss  
Ora potevano curarsi le ferite riportate in battaglia, per un pò ci avrebbero pensato i draghi....almeno loro non erano in due soltanto  
ZELAS: ...è troppo ...troppo potente...  
Disse Zelas ansando per l'enorme fatica di quegli attacchi  
DYNAST: ...se almeno ci aiutasse anche Dolphin....  
ZELAS sai com'è Dolphin no? ...era meglio che fosse nata drago...  
e si accese una sigaretta  
ZELAS: ...."E' inutile combattere"dice....eppure è così potente..  
e spirò del fumo  
ZELAS .....non sembra neanche un demone, e pensare ch-  
Zelas si fermò un attimo e rimase immobile  
DYNAST Xelloss?  
ZELAS sì, deve essere nei paraggi  
DYNAST bel nullafacente che è...  
ZELAS è ferito  
DYNAST complimenti!, è solo il secondo giorno che è in missione ed è già ferito?  
ZELAS ma la pianti!??????!!!  
Disse Zelas con stizza e alzandosi d'improvviso dal suo trono   
ZELAS:si può sapere perchè odi tanto il mio Xel??  
Dynast si voltò dall'altra parte con il broncio e le braccia incrociate  
DYNAST mi stà antipatico e basta!  
Sulla testa di Zelas v'era un grosso gocciolone....

In un'altra ala del castello....  
PHILIA uhm? sono svenuta? ma.....  
un capogiro la convinse a starsene seduta sul pavimento ancora per un pò.  
Ma dov'era?  
PHILIA cosa è successo? Zendaru ci stava attaccando, poi non ricordo n-  
Si accorse che Xelloss era riverso sul pavimento a fianco a lei  
PHILIA Xelloss!!  
XEL: per favore,.... non urlare,... sono vivo.........  
PHILIA: e allora che cosa ci fai in quella posizione?? mi hai fatto venire un'infarto!!  
Xelloss aprì un'occhio e la osservò con l'aria stanca ma divertita  
XEL: non dirmi che ti sei preoccupata....  
Philia di tutta risposta gli tirò un pugno in testa  
XEL: ahi!  
PHILIA: uhmpf!  
Poi si guardò intorno  
PHILIA: ma dove siamo?  
XEL: ....ragionare , prima di domandare no eh?  
Philia lo guardò come dire " vuoi un'altro pugno?", poi notò che stava ancora sanguinando e si preoccupò un poco.  
Xelloss se ne accorse e cercò di tirarsi a sedere , raggiunta quella posizione si appoggiò al muro e reclinò la testa all'indietro.  
Naturalmente con gli occhi chiusi, ma stavolta non sorrideva un gran chè.  
Philia si tirò in piedi e si guardò attorno.  
Ora i suoi occhi si erano abituati all'oscurità di quella stanza e poteva vedere cosa c'era intorno.  
La stanza era spaziosa, ma buia pesta, non si vedevano finestre di sorta, ma in compenso c'erano molte candele.  
Ne accese una e continuò ad osservare.  
C'erano molti talismani ed oggetti magici, oltre a qualche mobile molto antico , e in mezzo c'era un letto con coperte scure.  
PHILIA è la tua stanza sulla Wolf Pack island , vero?  
Xelloss si limitò a sorridere un poco.  
XEL: sei svenuta a seguito del mio teletrasporto.....la magia nera non ti fà un bell'effetto....  
dopo un momento di esitazione Philia disse:  
PHILIA: hai bisogno di aiuto?  
XEL: da un drago?.... no grazie.  
PHILIA: cercavo solo di essere gentile, ma mi tratti sempre male! Poi ti lamenti che ti odio.  
XEL: sapessi quante volte io ho cercato di essere comprensivo con te...e comunque io non mi lamento certo che tu mi odi.........gnn..  
cercò di alzarsi in piedi, la rigenerazione stava facendo il suo dovere ma...  
PHILIA aspetta...  
Xelloss si fermò  
PHILIA.......ti aiuto......e poi se tu sei comprensivo con una persona vuol dire che vuoi qualcosa da lei, perchè-  
XEL: -non faccio mai niente per niente....lo sò...sono un demone....  
Ora Xelloss era in piedi, ed aveva intenzione di rimanerci, doveva raggiungere il suo capo.......quel castello era così dannatamente grande, comunque non avrebbe potuto utilizzare i suoi poteri ancora per un pò: il bastone rotto, la ferita, e le ultime energie le aveva usate per teletrasportare via anche Philia.  
XEL: grazie.....bhè, niente teletrasporto? ho ancora le gambe.  
E si avviò verso la porta. Philia lo seguì.  
Passarono per corridoi lunghissimi, in cui tutto era fatto di pietre diverse, le colonne e il pavimento erano di marmo nero, e pareti e archi erano di una pietra a lei sconosciuta ma sul grigio perla.  
Inoltre c'erano parecchi bassorilievi in orialchon. Alcuni di questi raffiguravano mostri , demoni probabilmente, e altri scene di guerra, ma la maggior parte raffigurava lupi.  
Il corridoio sarà stato largo un quattro o cinque metri, ma l'altezza era almeno quattro volte tanto.  
Non si vedevano mobili o quant'altro, di tanto in tanto, solo porte ,ai lati del corridoio.  
Inoltre...  
PHILIA: Xelloss!! che hai?!  
Xelloss si era appoggiato ad una parete del corridoio che stavano percorrendo,si sorreggeva con la mano destra e premeva la sinistra sulla ferita.  
Philia gli si era avvicinata e cercava di aiutarlo a sorreggersi.  
PHILIA Xel.....  
Xelloss respirava pesantemente.  
XEL:......s...siamo...quasi arrivati.....  
E si staccò dal muro per riprendere a camminare.  
In effetti davanti a loro c'era una porta diversa da tutte le altre .  
Era alta quanto il corridoio , di legno massiccio e con intagli molto complicati, che si estendevano per tutta la sua superficie. A guardarla così sarà stata spessa almeno 30 centimetri.  
PHILIA : cavoli! chissà com'è pesante....  
Xelloss appoggiò la mano e questa si aprì come se fosse stata di carta velina.  
PHILIA:O_O  
Philia aveva numerosi capelli fuori posto  
XEL: bhè?   
si girò a guardarla  
XEL: non entri?  
PHILIA... ma.......... come?.... tu poi?? insomma........la porta!  
XEL........ha un'apertura magica , capisce chi deve entrare, e se rimani fuori dubito che ti farà passare, allora? vieni?  
Philia con un pò di esitazione oltrepassò la porta ed entrò in una stanza grandissima.  
La porta si richiuse quasi immediatamente alle sue spalle e questo la fece trasalire un poco.  
Quando si voltò in direzione della stanza vide un trono di pietra al centro, la sua attenzione si concentrò su quello. Sopra vi era semi-sdraiata una ragazza ben poco vestita, che stava fumando una sigaretta. Xelloss si dirigeva verso di lei.  
PHILIA: Zelas Metallium  
disse a bassa voce.  
Xelloss abbozzò un'inchino al suo superiore e guardò storto il ragazzo in armatura che lo stava osservando  
Era un ragazzo sui 18 anni, con un'enorme armatura addosso. Ma quello che colpì maggiormente Philia furono i suoi occhi, di un blù intenso, glaciali.  
ZERAS: Xel..sei stato ferito.... da chi?  
XEL: da Zendaru master.  
A queste parole Philia notò una strana reazione da parte del ragazzo in armatura.  
DYNAST è vivo?  
Xelloss lo guardò di soppiatto, ancora con la testa abbassata nell'atto dell'inchino verso il suo superiore.  
Poi rivolse il suo sguardo verso Zelas.  
Zelas finì la sua sigaretta con un'ultima boccata e si alzò, dirigendosi verso Xelloss.  
Arrivata di fronte a lui , gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla testa e socchiuse gli occhi.  
I tuoi poteri sono quasi a zero.... e il bastone?  
Xelloss ebbe un'attimo di esitazione, poi disse.  
XEL: è stato tagliato in due parti, dalla spada di.....  
poi si ricordò di Philia  
XEL...bhè, la spada di Zendaru  
Zelas pensò un'attimo, ancora con le mani sulla testa di Xelloss   
ZELAS: quando ho creato quel bastone non ho tenuto conto che avresti potuto essere attaccato da una di quelle armi...  
ZELAS hai conservato le parti?  
XEL: sì master...sono nella dimensione astrale.  
Zelas si concentrò per un'attimo, poi dalle sue mani scaturì una lieve energia scura, che avvolse Xelloss.  
Philia, che si era fermata poco più avanti della porta, non poteva vedere gli effetti di quella magia, ma sicuramente stava rigenerando le ferite di Xelloss.  
Dopo pochi secondi l'energia si affievolì fino a sparire.  
Poi Zelas portò giù le sue mani ai suoi fianchi snelli, e fece cenno a Xelloss di alzarsi.  
Xelloss si rialzò, e portò le mani davanti a sè.  
Nei suoi palmi si materializzarono le due parti del bastone.  
Zelas afferrò i due pezzi e li ricongiunse, poi restituì il bastone a Xelloss  
ZELAS penso che adesso sia più resistente, ma evita comunque il contatto con la spada...di Zendaru  
Xelloss riafferrò il suo bastone, con un sorriso soddisfatto  
XEL. bene master.  
Zelas si riaccese un'altra sigaretta e guardò Philia.  
Come si sentiva fuori luogo lì...  
ZELAS: non avere paura, vieni pure avanti..  
disse Zelas con tono amico.  
PHILIA: ...con permesso...  
e fece qualche passo avanti  
DYNAST: tu devi essere il drago implicato in questa missione...come ti chiami?  
Philia era piuttosto innervosita da quel luogo  
PHILIA ....sarebbe buona educazione presentarsi per primi..  
Xelloss a quelle parole aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Philia.  
DYNAST.....  
La prima a rompere quel silenzio...che si era fatto alquanto pesante fù Zelas....con una sonora risata  
ZELAS: ...in gamba la draghetta!, non si fà mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno!  
Disse con tono divertito  
DYNAST...ma sì, in fondo hai ragione....mi chiamo Graushella, ma puoi chiamarmi Dynast.  
Philia a momenti svenne, aveva mancato di rispetto ad un dark lord...e il più potente rimasto!!  
PHILIAahem...bhè....mi perdoni ma...mi sento un pò fuori luogo qui....io ...io mi chiamo Philia Ul Copt  
DYNAST ...Ul Copt?  
Dynast guardò Zelas  
ZELAS già, è la figlia di Vazard Ul Copt.  
Xelloss, che fino ad ora non aveva collegato i due cognomi, rimase sorpreso.  
Poi guardò Philia.  
DYNAST: bhè, se è sua figlia penso che abbia gli stessi poteri del padre....ti conviene non farla arrabbiare Xelloss...  
XEL.....  
ZELAS bene, ora andate pure, la vostra prima città è Zefilia  
Xelloss guardò Zelas  
ZERAS già Xel-chan, Zefilia, porta i miei saluti a chi sai bene.....  
e si accese una sigaretta nuova  
XEL... bene, master. Ma come facciamo con il problema "Zendaru"?  
Zeras tornò al suo trono  
ZELAS: veditela tu.  
XEL bene  
E si girò verso Philia, poi verso Dynast  
abbozzò un'altro inchino  
XEL. i miei saluti ...Dynast-sama  
Dynast fece una faccia annoiata  
DYNAST porta i mie saluti al resto della "famiglia"....  
Philia lì per lì non comprese cosa voleva dire e seguì Xelloss che stava uscendo dalla porta, avrebbe capito in seguito....  
Quando questa si richiuse Dynast e Zeras rimasero per un'attimo in silenzio..poi  
DYNAST vedi che mi odia anche lui???!  
Zelas cadde dal trono

Fuori da quella stanza Xel guardò Philia, poi fece scivolare il suo braccio intorno alla sua vita e la teletrasportò ai margini della città in cui avevano soggiornato la sera prima...prima che lei si rendesse conto di qualcosa....  


Capitolo ottavo:_Luna Inverse_


	9. Luna Inverse

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 08  
**Luna Inverse**

Xelloss era in piedi da parte a Philia che la osservava...  
Lei era inginocchiata a terra  
XEL: mi sembra che ti stia abituando al mio teletrasporto....questa volta non sei svenuta..  
PHILIA......m ma chi ti ha dato il permesso di teletrasportarmi????I o meglio di abbracciarmi?../Iqui potevo benissimo farcela da sola!!  
XEL: bhè...io ti ho portato da Zelas e io ti ho riportato indietro...il ragionamento fila no?  
PHILIA......  
XELsù, ora andiamo, Zefilia è da quella parte  
PHILIAma a piedi ci metteremo tre giorni solo ad arrivare a Zefilia!! poi dobbiamo passare anche per altre città!!  
XEL mi dispiace ma non abbiamo altri mezzi, non possiamo teletrasportarci da una città all'altra  
PHILIA...se ti domando perchè, risfoderi il libro?...  
XEL......facciamo così, trasformati in drago! ^_^  
PHILIA.....ma ....no! come??! in che senso?? non ti farò mai salire sulla mia nobile schiena!!!  
XEL non pensavo a questo...  
PHILIA perchè? pensi?  
XEL..... pensavo ad una gara.....vediamo chi arriva prima a Zefilia, chi arriva secondo paga vitto e alloggio per la notte^_^  
PHILIA.......non ci casco, ti teletrasporti là e io devo pagare, vero?  
XEL ti ho detto che non ci possiamo teletrasportare...  
PHILIA....bhè...allora ci stò!  
e avvicinò le mani al sigillo, poi si bloccò  
PHILIA: potresti girarti? per favore......?

Quando il sole era da poco tramontato, sia Xelloss che Philia erano a Zefilia....  
Tutti e due ansanti appoggiati alla fontana della piazza principale, a quell'ora deserta.  
PHILIA ...si...si può....sapere come ..come hai fatto a piedi.....ad essere già qui?  
XEL.....è..un .....segreto....  
Philia non aveva energie a sufficienza per prendersela con lui della sua risposta.  
PHILIA...comunque sia...tocca a te pagare...  
XEL: eh?...sei arrivata dopo...tocca a te!  
intanto si stava rialzando da dove era seduto per terra.  
PHILIA che faccia tosta! io ero già qui prima che tu fossi a metà strada!!  
XEL: ma i draghi non dovrebbero dire bugie!  
Philia si stava arrabbiando....  
XEL..... prima di passare alle maniere forti, perchè non cerchiamo un compromesso?  
PHILIA sarebbe a dire?  
(Xel in versione deformed)  
XEL^_^ io pago la stanza ma tu dormi con mè!  
Tutta la città si svegliò per l'urlo di un drago dorato  
Quest'ultimo stava ora brandendo una mazza chiodata , e cercava di centrare un ragazzo che si divertiva molto a farlo arrabbiare, ma che intanto si teneva a debita distanza.....  
XEL: e daai!! stavo scherzando!! ^^   
PHILIA ma che scherzi macabri!!  
Xelloss aveva un gran gocciolone sul capo...  
XEL...macabri bhè....*fitta*....se non accetti ogni uno paga la sua stanza...  
PHILIA meglio così!!  
e si avviò verso una locanda

Il giorno dopo Philia si alzò di buon ora, evitò di affacciarsi alla finestra....si lavò, si vestì , prese le sue cose e si avviò giù per le scale per andare a fare colazione, naturalmente a base di the...  
Arrivata nella sala da pranzo vide Xelloss seduto ad un tavolo che sorseggiava un caffè, e leggeva il libro datogli da Zelas.  
Quando si accorse della sua presenza chiuse il libro e mise giù la tazzina.  
XEL: ciao Philia, dormito bene?  
PHILIA: abbastanza grazie....  
e fece cenno all'oste di venire lì  
L'oste scrisse le ultime ordinazioni del tavolo a fianco al loro e si avviò da Philia  
PHILIA: un thè, grazie, e ah!, una fetta di torta  
OSTE bene  
E si apprestò ad andare in cucina.  
PHILIA e ora che siamo a Zefilia che cosa dobbiamo fare?  
XEL il libro dice di attraversarla tutta e di andare nella città dopo.  
PHILIA tutto qui?  
XELgià  
e sorseggiò un'altro pò di caffè  
Dunque, finita la colazione, e dopo aver pagato ogni uno la sua parte dell'alloggio, si avviarono a fare un giro turistico per la città  
Passarono tutta la mattinata a camminare per le vie della città, e tra battibecchi e fermate alle vetrine di vestiti ( da parte di Philia naturalmente) , il tempo trascorse veloce  
Verso mezzogiorno Philia si era comprata una decina di fiocchetti , tutti con sfumature rosa, e anche un paio di vasi di porcellana.  
PHILIA: ahhh! mi sembra di essere in vacanza!  
disse stirandosi un poco e socchiudendo gli occhi  
poi si volse verso Xelloss  
PHILIA: se non fosse per la compagnia......  
Xelloss era pieno di acquisti di Philia  
XEL: già che ti faccio da facchino, mi offendi anche?  
PHILIA:uhm....adesso avrei un pò fame...ci fermiamo a pranzare Xel?  
XEL: uf...va bene......  
Si fermarono ad un ristorante che a Xelloss sembrò famigliare....ma si accose di quale era solo quando erano già entrati, e non poteva certo uscire adesso, dato che una cameriera stava già venendo verso di loro...  
PHILIA ciao Luna!!  
XEL: salve.  
LUNA: ciao Philia.....ciao Xelloss...come mai da queste parti?  
PHILIA/XEL: aehm...è una storia lunga  
LUNA prego, accomodatevi...io ho da fare, ma tra poco finisco il mio turno e sono da voi.  
Si sedettero ad un tavolo e Philia stava ora squadrando Xelloss  
Xel quando se ne accorse le chiese che cosa aveva da fissarlo  
PHILIA: niente...solo non mi sono mai accorta di quanto vi assomigliate...  
XEL.....  
PHILIA: tu conosci Luna?   
XEL: la sorella maggiore di Lina...sì, la conosco...  
PHILIA più che la sorella maggiore di Lina direi, il cavaliere di Chepied...  
Dopo che ebbero ordinato, e anche quasi finito di mangiare ,Luna si diresse verso di loro , togliendosi il grembiule, e portando con sè una botttiglia di ottimo vino rosso.  
Prese una sedia e si sedè al loro tavolo, appoggiando la bottiglia.  
Xelloss guardò la bottiglia di vino  
XEL: vino rosso di Zefilia, ottimo.  
LUNA: già, Zelas ne và matta, quando la vedi portagliela  
XEL bene..a proposito, le manda i suoi saluti.  
e mise la bottiglia nella sua borsa, avendo cura di avvolgerla in un panno magico che l'avrebbe protetta.  
PHILIA....uh?...  
Xel e Luna guardarono Philia  
LUNA ...conosco il suo superiore....  
Chiarì Luna.  
PHILIA...un dark lord?  
LUNA e che c'è di male? ora non siamo in guerra...  
PHILIA...ma è pur sempre un demone!  
LUNA anche Xelloss è un demone, ma tu stai pranzando con lui.  
PHILIA......è ..è una cosa diversa! noi siamo obbligati a-  
LUNA.. sì. sì, lo sò.....conosco la vostra missione....e ho votato a favore nel consiglio dei draghi...bhè, ora io devo andare...ho una riunione al palazzo del re dei draghi di fuoco, è stato un piacere rivedervi entrambi...ciao ciao.  
e uscì dal ristorante  
Philia rimase esterefatta ancora per un po'  
XEL: sorpresa?  
PHILIA: mi viene un dubbio...atroce....Luna ti somiglia molto...e Dynast ha detto "porta i miei saluti al resto della famiglia"....non sarete mica imparentati??!!  
Xel cadde dalla sedia....quando si rialzò, aiutandosi con il tavolo...aveva un'enorme gocciolone sulla testa  
XEL.....cosa? io e Luna parenti? ma non dire sciocchezze!  
Philia si tranquilizzò un'attimo....  
PHILIA:ma allora a chi si riferiva Dynast?  
XEL sore wa, himitsu desu ^_^  


  


Capitolo nono:_Una bambina pericolosa _


	10. Una bambina pericolosa

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 09  
**Una bambina pericolosa**

Più tardi erano in una piccola piazza a riposarsi un pò.....  
PHILIA caspita!, è davvero grande Zefilia! non l'avevo mai girata tutta  
XEL: tutta neanche io  
ed era appoggiato allo schienale di una panchina, tenendo dietro la testa le braccia incrociate.  
XEL:penso che in questa città abbiamo finito, possiamo uscirne, e avviarci alla pros-  
il pianto di una bambina lo interruppe  
PHILIA: ma da dove proviene?   
Philia si era girata in cerca della bimba, e ora l'aveva scorta  
PHILIA poverina!  
Era una bambina di circa cinque anni, aveva una camicetta bianca, e sopra un vestitino rosso, la gonna le arrivava al ginocchio, e i capelli lunghi e rossi le coronavano il viso .  
stava piangendo seduta in mezzo ad un vicolo.  
Philia le si avvicinò abbassandosi vicino a lei  
La coda le sbucava da sotto la gonna  
PHILIA povera piccolina...dov'è la tua mamma?   
La piccola aveva smesso di piangere e stava fissando il drago con diffidenza  
PHILIA se mi dici chi è la tua mamma zia Philia ti accompagna da lei, ma non piangere, sei così carina...  
Xelloss stava osservando la scena e aveva un'enorme gocciolone sulla testa  
XEL: non sà nemmeno chi è e si è già promossa zia.......  
Ora la piccola fissava Xelloss...  
XEL......  
...e ora Philia  
PHILIA dai, vieni  
e la prese in braccio  
XEL: ...Philia, lasciala lì, dobbiamo andare nell'altra città prima che faccia buio  
PHILIA: ma sei matto?? vuoi lasciare una povera piccola in un vicolo di una città così grande??chissà dov'è sua madre!  
XEL: e chi se ne freg-....importa?! è figlia tua per caso?  
la bambina li fissava entrambi...poi scoppiò in lacrime urlando a squarciagola  
Philia , che non se lo aspettava, la porse di scatto a Xelloss  
PHILIA: !!!! prendila tu!!  
XEL cos???....  
Xelloss non potè fare altro che prenderla in braccio........  
la bambina ora non piangeva più...stava fissando Xelloss  
Poi si aggrappò al suo mantello e cominciò a sorridere soddisfatta  
PHILIA.........................................(un grande gocciolone pendeva dalla sua testa.........)Dal canto suo Xelloss stava sorridendo anch'esso soddisfatto come la bimba preferisse un demone ad un drago  
XEL: che affronto eh?^_^

Poco più tardi Philia, utilizzando il bastone di Xel come transenna, che aveva le mani occupate dalla bimba, fermava la gente per strada chiedendo notizie di quella bambina.  
La maggior parte dei passanti asseriva di non conoscerla, e chi sembrava che la conoscesse, la guardava e poi si defilava . Molti non si fermavano neanche.  
XEL: ho già capito che non arrivaremo mai alla prossima città oggi......  
intanto la bambina aveva trovato il modo di passare il tempo.....tirava i capelli a Xel....  
PHILIA: non ti preoccupare, il prossimo passante volente o no ci darà notizie  
Philia si guardò attorno, scelse la sua vittima e la fermò facendo la solita domanda  
PHILIA scusi, lei è di Zefilia?  
PASSANTE: ehm....(fissando la bambina) sì...perchè?  
PHILIA vorrei solo sapere se conosce la bambina che è con noi  
PASSANTE.....no....non l'ho mai vista....  
Philia, che non ne era convinta  
PHILIA strano, lei ci ha detto di sì....  
Il passante ora era imbarazzato  
PASSANTE: ah si?....ah! adesso che ci penso sì...la conosco di vista  
Philia era tutta soddisfatta...  
PHILIA vorremmo sapere dove abita ^_^, tutti ci evitano....  
Xelloss si limitava a sorridere e a scuotere la testa per i metodi usati dal drago....  
PASSANTE....bhè....forse è perchè quella bimba è un pò pericolosa....  
PHILIA pericolosa una bambina così piccola?  
XEL........  
PASSANTE: sembra innoqua ma....  
In quel momento la bambina lo squadrò come in sfida  
PASSANTE....ecco..............ora io.......................dovrei andare.....  
PHILIA ehi!! aspetti, non la lascio andare fino a che non ci dice dove abita questa bambina!!!  
Il passante stava già correndo dall'altra parte della città, ma urlò che la bambina abitava ai margini di Zefilia, dalla parte nord  
*gocciolone*  
XEL: almeno è sulla strada...  
PHILIA vuoi dire che la riaccompagnamo a casa??  
Disse Philia tutta contenta  
XEL:....ma sì...tanto la riporteresti a casa comunque.......  
PHILIA ^_^ bene

Qualche ora dopo, la città era quasi finita, Philia cominciò ad essere inquieta...tremava e la sua coda era comparsa da sotto la gonna  
XEL: arriva?  
PHILIA sì, si stà avvicinando...lo attacco io, tu porta via la bambina  
XEL ma non puoi tenerla tu questa mocciosa?  
PHILIA ma se con mè piange???  
Xelloss un pò scocciato si teletrasportò via con la bambina.  
Philia rimase ferma per un'attimo in mezzo alla stradina  
Poi si accorse che Zen le stava spedendo un'attacco dalla dimensione astrale e saltò via evitandolo  
XEL però, la zia Philia ha buoni riflessi vero piccola?  
Poi si rese conto di come si stava comportando e si fece schifo da solo....  
Zendaru ora era visibile, brandiva la spada e si guardava attorno.  
ZEN: ehi draghetta, dov'è mio fratello?  
PHILIA.....?.....  
XEL: .....deficiente......  
PHILIA chi???.....  
ZEN: Xelloss....  
Philia aveva numerosi capelli fuori posto e un'enorme gocciolone era sulla sua testa  
PHILIA tuo fratello?????? siete fratelli?????????  
si girò verso il ramo dove Xel si era appollaiato con la bambina  
XEL: ...cambia molto?  
PHILIA: direi!!!! si spiega perchè non ti ha attaccato!!! perchè era preoccupato quando ti ha colpito!!!e perchè Dynast ti ha detto di portare i suoi saluti al resto della famiglia!!  
XEL....ripeto, cambia molto? è un nemico e và ucciso....muoviti, si stà facendo notte.  
ZEN: .....bella considerazione che hai di mè......*gocciolone*  
XEL:......se riesci a far fuori Philia la mia considerazione aumenta.....^^  
Philia aveva ancora molti capelli fuori posto  
PHILIA: che cooooooooooosaaaaa????????  
Zendaru aveva approfittato del momento di distrazione per attaccarla  
Philia schivò l'attacco e si preparò a contrattaccare  
alla massima potenza gli spedì contro l'incantesimo che traeva poteri dalla luce ma Zendaru, castando anche esso un'incatesimo che si univa alla potenza della spada, riuscì ad eludere l'attacco di Philia tagliando il raggio a metà.  
PHILIA che....  
E Zen le rispedì un fascio di luce che la spedì contro un'albero, prendendola in pieno.  
XEL.....la situazione si fà pesante...  
Zendaru stava castando un'altro incantesimo, Philia era ancora stordita e non fece tempo ad alzarsi  
XEL....troppo...rimani qui piccola, e non ti muovere  
Xel lasciò la bimba alla base dell'albero e si teletrasportò vicino a Philia, giusto in tempo ad invocare una barriera che la proteggesse  
ZEN: ma allora sei fissato!!! togliti di mezzo!!  
BIIMBA: quello è cattivo....  
XEL: ........n..non posso, ho bisogno di lei per la missione.....  
e intanto cercava di trattenere l'incantesimo di Zen  
BIMBA: più oscuro del crepuscolo....più rosso dello stesso sangue....  
ZEN: se è per quello anche io la devo uccidere per la mia missione!!!  
BIMBA: .....è sepolto sotto lo scorrere del tempo....  
PHILIA Xelloss.....  
BIMBA:...nel tuo grande nome.......io prometto all'oscurità....  
XELL.......la ..la bambina...  
BIMBA.... che tutti quelli che oseranno intralciare il nostro cammino....  
Zen si voltò in direzione della bambina  
BIMBA:..... verranno distrutti dal potere che tu ed io possediamo!  
PHILIA: questo incantesimo è....  
BIMBA: dragon slave!!!!!  
e mirò nella direzione di Zen  
ZEN: ma che le ho fatto io?????   
e si teletrasportò via.  
Anche Xel prese in braccio Philia e la teletrasportò via.  
Un'enorme esplosione sconvolse la fauna e la flora alle porte a nord di Zefilia  
la bambina guardava il suo lavoro e sorrideva soddisfatta.  
Xel si materializzò poco sopra della bambina, tenendo ancora in braccio Philia  
Entrambi guardavano allibiti la distruzione che aveva avuto luogo  
PHILIA che forza!  
XEL: così piccola e così potente.....  
poi si accorse che Philia lo stava abbracciando  
*fitta*  
*SBONK*  
Sia Philia che Xel caddero dall'aria, vicino alla bambina che li osservava   
PHILIA:adesso non ti ricordi neanche più come si usa la levitazione?  
Xel si stava massaggiando la testa, aveva preso una botta...  
XEL: taci! mi sono solo distratto un'attimo...  
La bambina si avvicinò a lui e gli porse la mano, nell'atto di aiutarlo a rialzarsi  
BIMBA: fatto male?  
XEL: eh! eh! ...no, ci sono abituato.  
_XEL: bene, la marmocchia si fida di mè...posso approfittarne.._  
Fece ricomparire i suo bastone e castò un'incantesimo, osservando la bambina.  
Philia si accorse e intuì che cosa voleva fare  
XEL: palla di fuoco!!  
La bimba chiuse gli occhi  
BIMBA muro d'amianto!  
*STONK*  
Philia aveva centrato in pieno la testa di Xel con la sua mazza chiodata  
PHILIA ma che cosa volevi fare??  
Disse squadrandolo con schifo  
Xelloss aveva ancora da massggiarsi la testa per un pò dopo quella botta.  
XEL: farla fuori, non si era intuito??  
PHILIA ma perchè?? ti ha preso così in simpatia! e poi è una bambina...non ti ha fatto niente di male, anzi, ti ha aiutato!!  
XEL ah...Philia-chan....non capisci mai niente al volo eh?  
disse mentre si rialzava  
XEL: non sò se tu ne sia al corrente, ma i poteri magici dello sconfitto, per i demoni, si riversano in colui che lo ha ucciso...  
Poi si volse verso la bambina  
XEL: questa bambina è molto potente, e poi da grande potrebbe diventare pericolosa  
Xel si stava avvicinando alla bambina, che nonostante il suo attacco di prima, non sembrava avere alcun timore di Xelloss  
XEL: avanti piccola, dimmi ,come hai imparato la magia?  
Philia da dietro Xel brandiva la mazza chiodata e si stava schiarendo la voce  
PHILIA...avanti Xelloss, avvicinati ancora un pò a lei se ne hai il coraggio..  
*gocciolone*  
BIMBA: io ho sempre usato la magia, la mamma è molto brava  
_XEL: Così potente, dragon slave e non ha paura dei demoni......oh no...._  
XEL aehm...piccolina, vieni dallo zio Xelloss, ti portiamo a casa tua eh?  
La bimba si aggrappò al collo di Xelloss, che la prese in braccio  
Philia non capiva che cosa aveva fatto cambiare idea a Xelloss, comunque li seguì  


  


  


Capitolo decimo:_Che famiglia strana _


	11. Che famiglia strana

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 10  
**Che famiglia strana...**

Dopo poco tempo arrivarono ad una casetta ai limiti estremi della città  
BIMBA : quella è la mia casina!!^_^  
_XEL: città di Zefilia, ma la casa è completamente dalla parte opposta del ristorante dove lavora Luna.....  
PHILIA come fa ancora a fidarsi di Xelloss non lo capisco proprio_  
bussarono alla porta e da dentro una voce maschile disse  
VOCE: bussano alla porta...che faccio?  
SECONDA VOCE: apri no??!!  
VOCE : ah! già....  
Philia quasi prese un infarto quando cominciò a intuire chi fossero i genitori di quella bimba.  
Mentre si apriva la porta collegò tutti gli indizi, il dragon slave, Zefilia, il carattere capriccioso e indifferente alla magia nera e ai demoni, e ora quella voce maschile un po' svanita.....no.....  
aveva sentito che si erano sposati...lei le aveva spedito una cartolina dal viaggio di nozze...ma fino in fondo aveva pensato ad uno scherzo.....e poi loro erano sposati solo da un paio di anni, e la bambina ne dimostrava il doppio......  
Il padrone della voce di prima aprì la porta e si trovò davanti una perfetta famigliola felice.....  
XEL/PHILIA ehi!!!! narratore!!! attieniti ai fatti per favore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
.....diciamo che si trovò davanti un ragazzo, una ragazza e una bambina di circa quattro anni.....  
GOURRY: ehi Lina!....ci sono ospiti  
PHILIA ciao Gourry...  
XEL ciao  
GOURRY uh? ci conosciamo?  
Xel e Philia caddero per terra.......  
LINA chi è Gourry?.... Xelloss??? Philia????? ma ..ma ...entrate!! entrate!  
mentre Philia e Xelloss entravano la bambina saltò in braccio a Lina  
GOURRY Lina? li conosci?  
Lina tirò un pugno ben assestato in testa a Gourry  
LINA: stupido! non vedi che sono Philia e Xelloss??  
GOURRY: ah si? e la bambina chi è??  
LINA: TUA FIGLIA!!!!!!!!!  
probabilmente se non ci fossero stati ospiti Lina lo avrebbe ucciso  
Invece li fece accomodare in sala da pranzo e li esortò a rimanere per la cena, e magari anche per la notte.  
PHILIA d'accordo Lina, accettiamo! ^_^ vero Xel?  
XEL certo.  
Lina li squadrò un attimo perplessa  
LINA come mai non state litigando...?non ditemi che anche voi vi siete sp-  
PHILIA non provare neanche a finire la frase! ma ti sembra una cosa possibile?????  
XEL.... d'accordo , i demoni sono un po' sadici....ma non masochisti...  
LINA bhè...era solo un'ipotesi....  
PHILIA sbagliata!!  
intanto si erano seduti a tavola e Gourry era scomparso in cucina.  
LINA: bene, a che cosa devo la vostra visita?  
PHILIA/XEL: abbiamo trov-  
si guardarono  
PHILIA dicevo, che abbiamo trovato questa bimba in un vicolo giù in centro...non sapevamo chi fosse, abbiamo chiesto, e ci hanno detto che abitava qui...quindi l'abbiamo riportata a casa...stava piangendo  
LINA: bah...sarebbe riuscita a trovare la strada per tornare a casa da sola  
PHILIA sì, forse, ma è davvero figlia tua? come è possibile, che età ha?  
LINA bhè...l'abbiamo trovata nel bosco nei dintorni di Zefilia, o almeno, l'ha trovata Gourry, e visto che era stata abbandonata l'abbiamo adottata.....  
PHILIA: capisco, ma come mai stava piangendo? non aveva lividi o graffiature, quindi non era caduta...  
LINA piangeva perchè insiste a voler imparare il Laguna Blade, ma è troppo piccola per impararlo ad usare, non mi fido ancora ad insegnarglielo  
PHILIA/XEL il laguna Blade???! O_o  
LINA...sì...ma da quando voi due parlate sempre in coppia?  
PHILIA da quando stiamo insieme....ma ti rendi conto che il Laguna Blade è una magia troppo potente per-  
LINA siete insieme?????^^  
PHILIA NO!!!!!! no!!!!! non volevo dire questo!!!!   
Philia era diventata un po' rossa...  
LINA eh! eh! eh! e allora come mai un drago e un demone hanno oggi bussato alla mia porta?  
canticchiò Lina....  
Philia era ancora rossa in volto e non riusciva a spiccicar parola...  
XEL: motivi di lavoro  
disse calmamente  
LINA dirmi qualcosa di più? precisare!  
XEL è un segreto!  
LINA..........uh?  
Gourry stava entrando in sala da pranzo con un piatto faraonico, sarebbe bastato a sfamare un esercito.  
GOURRY pronto!  
LINA woe!!!! si mangia!!!!  
e si dimenticò di quello di cui si stava parlando  
Dopo quel piatto, se ne aggiunsero altri, di eguale portata....e riuscirono a finirli tutti.....  
PHILIA: mi ero disabituata al loro modo di mangiare  
XEL: ......  
Philia stava sorseggiando un the e Xelloss centellinava il suo vino, non quello che gli aveva dato Luna, no, quello avrebbe dovuto portarlo al suo master o ...addio lavoro....Zelas adorava gli alcolici, ma quel vino in particolare era il suo preferito.   
LINA aaahh!! sono sazia!  
XEL: penso allora che tutti abbiano finito di mangiare...  
LINA cosa vorresti dire??  
Poco dopo Lina si era ricordata di che cosa si stava parlando prima della cena, Gourry si era addormentato dopo l'enorme quantità di cibo ingurgitata ed erano rimasti solo loro tre a parlare, mentre la bambina li osservava.  
LINA....dunque stanno così le cose....Luna mi aveva accennato qualcosa, ma ormai io non mi occupo più delle sorti del mondo, non potete certo sempre far riferimento ad un essere umano voi draghi per salvare i mondo no?  
PHILIA....neanche fare affidamento su di un demone però.....  
Xelloss si era abituato alle frecciatine di Philia e non le rispondeva quasi più ormai  
Ad un tratto la bambina tirò il mantello a Xelloss...anzi, diciamo che ci si era proprio appesa sopra  
XEL: ....gnn...soffoco!! Lina! ferma tua figlia!!  
LINA sù....stai ferma, non sta bene fare queste cose...  
BIMBA: ma tu strozzi sempre papà....  
LINA ah bhe...eh...quella è una cosa diversa, lui se le merita...  
BIMBA zio...  
XEL uh? ce l'hai con me?  
BIMBA lui è qui...  
Xelloss fece comparire il bastone e contemporaneamente si alzò dalla sedia  
XEL: sei sicura?  
Philia ebbe un sussulto  
PHILIA sì...c'è!  
qualcuno bussò alla porta  
LINA.....vado io  
Philia e Xelloss si prepararono ad attaccare se mai fosse stato Zen  
Lina aprì la porta  
ZEN: salve! ^_^ sto cercando una graziosa draghetta e un demone di nome Xelloss, sono qui per caso?^_^  
*STONK*  
Philia e Xel caddero per terra  
Lina si limitò ad un grosso gocciolone sulla testa  
_LINA mi ricorda tanto qualcuno....._  
Zen agguzzò la vista e vide Xelloss che si stava rialzando  
ZEN: ciao Xel, che ci fai per terra?  
XEL: ma non avevi un modo più serio per presentarti???  
Zen incrociò le braccia e fece una faccia contrariata  
ZEN: che cosa dovevo fare? sfondare la porta?...poi ti immagini che figuraccia con i proprietari se sbagliavo casa?.......  
XEL/PHILIA........il ragionamento non fa una piega........  
ZEN. mah...probabilmente gli anni ti danno alla testa...  
XEL: ma che cosa dici? io ho solo un anno in più di te!  
ZEN: veramente hai 3 anni in più di me!!  
XEL: balle! io sono entrato a far parte dei demoni 2 anni prima di tè, la mia crescita si è fermata!!  
ZEN: ed evidentemente anche il cervello si è fermato di crescere.....  
PHILIA insomma volete smetterla??  
LINA BASTAAAAHHH!! se volete litigare va bene! ma fatelo fuori di casa mia!!  
ZEN forse si è arrabbiata....  
PHILIA ci credo, col casino che facevamo......

Fuori la sera era calata, ormai le cose erano visibili soltanto grazie alla luna piena che troneggiava nel cielo scuro.  
La sera era limpida, davanti a Philia e a Xel c'era Zendaru che aspettava una loro mossa.  
dopo un pò....  
ZEN: non attaccate?  
Philia e Xel si guardarono...  
PHILIA/XELsei tu che ce l'hai con noi....  
ZEN.....................................eh...va bhè...un pò di partecipazione.....bene, comincio io  
Zen cominciò la castazione di un incantesimo noto...amplificandolo con la spada  
ZEN: più oscuro del crepuscolo, più rosso del sangue...è sepolto nello scorrere del tempo  
PHILIA: ahh.... che fantasia, ancora il Dragon Slave....  
XEL: non tieni conto un cosa Philia...è un demone  
PHILIA: e allora? non avete fantasia?  
*gocciolone*  
XEL...........ma che c'entra!...intendo dire che il dragon slave prende la sua forza da Shabranigdo!! quindi un demone può utilizzarlo con maggior potenza! e poi lui lo sta amplificando con la spada....  
ZEN: nel tuo grande nome io prometto all'oscurità   
Philia riflettè un attimo  
PHILIA: lo amplifica con la spada.....è di potenza doppia perchè è un demone....ma....ma allora sarà uno scoppio tremendo!!  
XEL: ehilà...c'è arrivata.....  
Philia cominciò a scuoterlo tenendolo per la mantella  
PHILIA ma...stiamo per morire e tu ti metti a fare battute????!!!!!  
poi si girò come per parlare al cielo, con le mani fra i capelli  
PHILIA: tu ormai sei vecchio!, ma io sono giovane e bella!! non voglio morire!!!!  
ZEN:che tutti coloro che oseranno attaccarmi e che intralceranno il nostro cammino......  
Xel, che non si era ancora ripreso dallo sbatacchiamento di prima, ricominciò a essere scosso e quasi strozzato da Philia che urlava  
PHILIA: fai qualcosa essere indegno che non sei altro!!va bene che non ti interessa la salvezza del mondo!! ma almeno pensa alla tua vita no??!!!  
XEL: Philia, la situazione è semplice, la magia nera non è particolarmente adatta a creare barriere serve soprattutto ad attaccare, potrei solo evocare un dragon slave di pari potenza, noi forse ci salveremmo ma come minimo tutto nel raggio di un paio di chilometri andrebbe distrutto, anche la casa di Lina , che di conseguenza poi polverizzerebbe me....  
ZEN: ...verranno distrutti dal potere che tu ed io possediamo...  
PHILIA: aspettaaspettaaspetta!!!! io che utilizzo magia bianca posso creare una barriera abbastanza forte??  
XEL...penso di si....  
PHILIA bene, al lavoro...invoco il potere di colui che domina la luce....richiamo a me i suoi poteri per difendermi dal mio nemico.....  
ZEN: dragon slave!!!  
PHILIA: barriera di luce!!!  
Lo scoppio fu davvero tremendo...  
PHILIAgnnn... è davvero fortissimo!..non riuscirò a bloccarlo per molto....  
Dalla barriera di Philia alcune parti del dragon slave di Zen stavano cominciando a passare  
Il dragon slave portava con sè tutto ciò che aveva colpito nel suo percorso...sassi, legni e altri detriti stavano volando verso Philia ad una velocità immane...e alcuni di questi erano entrati nel campo magico protettivo.  
Un sassolino tagliò la guancia sinistra di Philia, un'altro legno le rovinò contro la gamba destra...lei cominciava ad indietreggiare.  
XEL voglio che le tenebre si uniscano alla forza della luce!!  
Philia rimase sorpresa.  
Da dietro di lei Xelloss aveva appoggiato la mano sinistra sulla sua spalla e con la destra protendeva il suo bastone, dal quale si ergevano lingue si energia nera che si mescolavano con la sua magia bianca.  
La barriera prese più forza e riuscì a respingere il dragon slave, che si scatenò contro il suo creatore  
ZEN: dann-  
e si teletrasportò via.  
Ora Philia poteva far cadere la barriera  
Xel aveva abbassato il suo bastone, ma continuava a tenere la sua mano sulla spalla di Philia.  
PHILIAuff.....è stata dura....  
Poi girò la testa per guardare Xelloss dietro di lei  
.........INDIFFERENZA.........  
XEL: ..l'ho fatto solo perchè mi serve la tua magia bianca...lo sai vero?  
*fitta*  
PHILIAah? ah! si..si!  
ma era comunque arrossita...  
RINA Ehi?!  
Dalla porta Rina li stava chiamando, aveva assistito alla battaglia...  
RINA entrate o volete imboscarvi piccioncini??  
PHILIA/XEL.........  


  


  


Capitolo undicesimo:_Il letto della discordia_


	12. Il letto della discordia

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 11  
**Il letto della discordia**

Poco più tardi, in casa di Rina..  
RINA Bhè.....c'è un piccolo problema...noi abbiamo una sola camera degli ospiti, matrimoniale  
PHILIA/XEL coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooossaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa????????????!!!!!!!!!  
RINA e dai, se dovete allineare i vostri poteri dovete stare insieme il più possibile.....  
PHILIA manonpossodormirecertoconlui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
XEL Questa volta sono d'accordo con lei....  
PHILIA ho un'idea!!!! ragazze con ragazze e ragazzi con ragazzi!! ^_^ daaii!!  
Rina,che voleva a tutti i costi che i due dormissero insieme...  
RINA ma non vorrete dividere una così bella coppia  
e abbracciò Gourry, che tra l'altro sembrava svegliarsi solo ora dal suo sonnellino post cena  
sembrava che su di loro splendesse la scritta "SPOSINI"  
mentre su Xelloss e Philia un cartello malconcio con:"OSPITI"  
....bisognava adattarsi.....  
Rina li accompagnò davanti alla porta della camera degli ospiti  
RINA bene, questa è la vostra stanza  
PHILIA/XEL: bene, penso che ora tu te ne possa anche andare...  
PHILIA/XEL..................  
PHILIA non ci penso neanche!! non vorrai farmi dormire sul divano!!??  
XEL: veramente io pensavo per terra, non ho visto divani....  
RINA ma non vi siete ancora abituati all'idea di dormire insieme?  
PHILIA/XEL neanche per sogno!!!!  
XEL: violenta com'è dormirà sicuramente con la mazza chiodata!!!  
PHILIA se dormo con un ragazzo non potrò più sposarmi!!  
XEL ma chi vuoi che ti sposi?? un cieco? o un masochista??  
PHILIA non ho tenuto conto che tu non sei un ragazzo!! sei uno sporco demone!!! ancora peggio!! la feccia della feccia.  
XEL se è per quello tu sei- uh?   
PHILIA/XEL: ma dove vai Rina?  
RINA : a dormire, ho come l'impressione che continuerete a litigare fino a domani mattina.....  
Impressione più che fondata...  
..nella stanza degli ospiti, qualche ora dopo....  
*paf!*   
PHILIA se solo tu fossi un pochino più gentile faresti dormire una donna!!!  
Xelloss si stava togliendo dalla faccia il cuscino che Philia gli aveva tirato  
XEL: quale ragazza?? ricordati che tu sei un drago!  
Philia si mise la mano sinistra sul petto, la destra fluttuava nell'aria e i suoi occhi erano chiusi, in una posa molto teatrale  
PHILIA si, ma sono pur sempre di sesso femminile, e ho i miei diritti....  
Xelloss aveva incrociato le braccia e aveva sul viso un sorrisino sadico, solo l'occhio con cui guardava Philia era aperto   
XEL: se vuoi sapere i tuoi diritti, perchè non ti rivolgi al WWF, forse dopo la Kouma Sensou siete una specie protetta e in via di estinzione.....  
PHILIA....grrrrrrrrrrr   
la sua coda era comparsa  
Xelloss le faceva le boccacce  
PHILIA uh?   
XEL:che c'è? arriva Zen?  
PHILIA no, l'energia è più potente  
VOCE: e ci mancherebbe altro...penso di essere più forte di Zen....  
alle loro spalle apparì Zeras  
XEL: master....  
ZERAS bhè, tu non puoi venire da me...quindi la montagna va da Maometto...  
PHILIA/XEL: ???  
ZERAS ma chi è l'imbecille che scrive i dialoghi in questa Fan fiction?!?  
NARR:........un pò di rispetto...o almeno pietà......  
ZERAS uhmpf...comunque, ho intercettato Zen...per caso......  
le parole "per caso" le enfatizzò molto  
ZERAS: prendi....  
e lanciò a Xelloss la spada che solitamente era al fianco di Zendaru  
XEL ...ma questa....questa è di Zen!  
ZERAS sai benissimo che non era sua.....ma d- (guardò Philia) del suo ex-superiore  
XEL.....è morto?  
ZERAS no, Xel-chan, non l'ho ucciso.....questo spetta a te......lui sa che la "sua" spada ce l'hai tu, e ti verrà cercare, a quel punto metterai in atto il compito che ti ho dato mille anni fa.....  
XEL....  
ZERAS te lo ricordi vero?   
XEL. devo ucciderlo?  
ZERAS devi eliminare chiunque intralci la missione che ti ho affidato  
Poi Zelas svanì, così come era arrivata  
PHILIA ahhhh!ne ho piene le scatole di demoni, superiori e non, sono dappertutto, da quando ho iniziato questa missio-...ma dove vai?  
Xelloss era un po' assente....  
XEL....fuori...dormi pure tu nel letto....  
poi chiuse la porta dietro di se.  
PHILIA.........va bene ^_^! ti prendo in parola!  
Philia si avviò in bagno  
PHILIA una bella doccia, e poi a nanna

Più tardi Philia stava uscendo dal bagno, avvolta solo in un asciugamano  
PHILIA ahhh, mi sento meglio....uhm...devo ricordarmi i chiudere le persiane.  
E si voltò verso la finestra della camera  
Con sua sorpresa vide che sul ramo dell'albero fuori dalla camera c'era Xel seduto  
PHILIA...!!! co- ...cosa ci fa lì??...per la sua incolumità spero proprio che non mi stesse spiando!!!!  
Philia aprì le finestre quasi scardinandole  
PHILIA cosa ci fai lì sopra???? mi spiavi???  
Xel si voltò verso di lei, inespressivo  
XEL: faccio la guardia, penso che avremo presto visite, hai sentito quello che ha detto Zelas no  
IPHILIA......aspetta Zendaru....ora dovrà scontrarsi con lui...e pensare che è suo fratello/I  
XEL: scusa Philia....non per interrompere i tuoi pensieri ma...non hai freddo per caso?^_^  
Philia, che non si ricordava più di indossare solo l'asciugamano,prese un infarto  
Per la forza con cui chiuse le persiane incrinò il legno e urlò:  
PHILIA potevi farmelo notare prima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Xelloss scosse la testa sorridendo  
poi si voltò a guardare il cielo  
XEL: non pensi che sia ora di venire fuori allo scoperto Zen? ormai è un pò che sei lì....  
ZEN: allora mi avevi percepito....  
Zen era anch'esso seduto su un ramo di quell'albero, dalla parte opposta di Xelloss.  
ZEN: sono qui da prima che Philia ti vedesse......  
Poi cominciò a sorridere come un vecchio marpione  
ZEN: bisogna ammettere che l'asciugamano così le sta da favolaaa.....  
Xelloss quasi cadde dal ramo....  
Poi Zen si girò dalla parte di Xelloss  
ZEN: la mia spada ce l'hai tu?  
XEL: non è tua.....  
ZEN siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! l'ho rubata io!! quindi adesso è mia !!!  
Xel pensò che il ragionamento gli era famigliare  
Nella sua camera Lina starnutì

Un'oretta dopo, nella casa quasi tutti dormivano: Lina, Gourry, e nell'altra stanza, Philia  
Un'esplosione li fece svegliare tutti.  
GOURRY: O_o ma ...che cosa è stato??  
Lina si stava semplicemente voltando dall'altra parte per continuare a dormire  
LINA probabilmente sono Philia e Xel che stanno ancora litigando....bah...basta che non mi distruggono la casa.......  
PHILIA: ma che cosa è stato???  
Fuori, Zen e Xelloss stavano combattendo.  
Zen fù lanciato contro un albero dalla forza di un incantesimo di Xel  
rialzandosi sembrò che quello non fosse il primo a prenderlo in pieno  
ZEN: non...non è giusto, sappiamo entrambi che senza la mia spada sei più forte tu....  
Xelloss aveva ancora il braccio proteso in avanti dall'ultimo incantesimo lanciato  
XEL: allora datti per vinto e facciamola finita...  
ZEN: non mi sono mai lasciato battere senza contrattaccare, per questo sono ancora vivo...  
XEL: uhmpf...  
ZEN. l'ultima volta hai dovuto darti per vinto tu  
XEL: ti avevo battuto, o ricordo male?  
ZEN:.....mi hai comunque lasciato andare....  
PHILIA: Xel!!? che cosa sta succedendo?  
Philia si era affacciata alla finestra per vedere che cosa stava accadendo  
Xel girò lo sguardo verso Philia  
XEL: Philia?  
ZEN: mai distrarsi....Fire ball!!!  
Xelloss era in ritardo  
PHILIA Xellloss!!!  
E si materializzò davanti a lui castando una barriera  
PHILIA lascialo in pace!!!  
ZEN: veramente è lui che non lascia in pace me!!! credi che mi faccia piacere fargli del male!!??  
Xelloss si stava rialzando, non aveva subito ferite gravi  
PHILIA non so se ti faccia piacere o no ! comunque non ti permetto di fargli del male!  
Xelloss si telerasportò alle spalle di Zen e lo colpì  
_ZEN: perchè?..._  
XEL: lo hai detto tu, mai distrarsi....  
ZEN: non...non è valido in questo modo, alle spalle!!  
Xelloss si era riteletrasportato a fianco di Philia  
PHILIA effettivamente alle spalle non è tanto leale  
XEL: i demoni non sono leali....ammetti la tua sconfitta e fatti uccidere senza tante storie!  
ZEN: ma che pretese!!! dovrai lottare ancora per vedermi sconfitto  
L'altmosfera era molto tesa  
PHILIA bene! e combatterò anche io al fianco di Xel  
*Zen versione deformed*  
ZEN: uh? sicura?  
PHILIA? bhè?  
XEL: mah...sei sicura di voler combattere in camicia da notte??  
PHILIA ahhhh!!!!!  
Philia cominciò con la mazza chiodata ad inseguire Xelloss in circolo, Zen era nel mezzo....  
PHILIA si può sapere perchè anche questa volta non mi hai avvertita prima!!!?????  
XEL: lo sapevo che dormiva con la mazza chiodata....^^  
Zen con la faccia da pervertito guardava Philia  
ZEN: ma ti assicuro che stai meglio così Philia!!

Poco più tardi Philia si era assentata per rivestirsi, Xel e Zen erano rimasti lì ad aspettarla  
Xel aveva un gran bernoccolo in testa....  
Philia era riuscita a prenderlo  
XEL: uhm...(schiarendosi la voce per riprendere un pò di contegno)penso ..che se Philia combatte , debba almeno restituirti la spada, due contro uno...  
La spada comparì davanti a Zendaru, fluttuando nell'aria.  
Zen l'afferrò e la rimise al suo posto, nel fodero che era al suo fianco  
ZEN: sapevo già che me l'avresti restituita, l'incantesimo che bloccava la nostra telepatia sì è interrotto subito dopo quel combattimento....solo una cosa non ho capito  
XEL....?...  
ZEN: perchè non ci provi con quella draghetta^_^??  
Xelloss era finito per terra....  
ZEN:dico, è cariiiiina^_^ e poi è una delle poche persone che ti sopporta  
XEL: è questo il punto, non mi sopporta!!! e poi è un drago!!   
ZEN: è una di quei tipi di drago che non esistono più...ormai anche loro preferiscono i propri interessi piuttosto che la salvezza del mondo....  
Philia era riapparsa  
_ZEN si parla del drago ed ecco che spunta la coda..._  
PHILIA mi sono persa qualcosa?  
XEL: niente di speciale...  
ZEN bene, ci siamo tutti, diamo il via alle danze!  
Zen stava richiamando un incantesimo che si unisse facilmente alla spada, e che al contempo lo amplificasse.  
ZEN mi dispiace Xel, ma dovrò uccidere la tua amichetta..  
??AMICHETTA???  
Xelloss ora stava trattenendo Philia  
XEL: aspe- aspetta!! dove vuoi andare ?????!!!  
ZEN a dire quattro paroline al tuo fratellino!!!! mi ha offesa a morte!!  
e intanto aveva preso Xel per la mantella nell'atto di strozzarlo  
XEL: offesa a morte?? che vuoi dire??!!! non puoi affrontarlo da sola stupida!!!!!!!!  
Intanto Zen aveva finito la castazione  
_ZEN: Xel!! spostati!!!!_  
XEL: ...!!...  
XEL: Philia!! salta!!  
PHILIA....!...  
La terza esplosione di quella notte ebbe luogo   
ZEN: ...anf....li...li ho presi?  
XEL/PHILIA: no!  
Xelloss e Philia, con un tempismo e una sincronizzazione perfetta, avevano saltato nello stesso istante,e al contempo, avevano usato il Ray Wing per mantenersi in levitazione.  
Ora guardavano Zen , il quale era molto stupito.  
XEL/PHILIA palla di fuoco!!!!  
I poteri vennero scatenati nello stesso istante, si unirono e colpirono in pieno Zen con la forza quadrupla di una normale Fire bal.....non una parola....non un urlo uscì dalla bocca di Zendaru.......  
Zen era in ginocchio in mezzo al cratere che si era formato dall'esplosione..... tutt'intorno......silenzio e desolazione.....  
Xelloss era tornato a terra, davanti a Zendaru..  
_XEL: .....Zen....mi senti?...._  
XEL.....i poteri si sono uniti...siamo...siamo sincronizzati?....  
disse a nessuno in particolare...  
*SBONK*  
Philia gli era caduta in testa ....  
PHILIA aehm....scusa...non ho calcolato bene l'atterraggio.....  
Xelloss aveva un gran gocciolone sulla testa...oltre che a Philia...si intende.....  
XEL: forse prima avevo torto.......  
Xelloss si stava rialzando a fatica, dopo la botta che aveva preso in testa dal non dolce peso di Philia...  
XEL: ma quanto pesi???  
PHILIA: io come drago ho una linea invidiabile!! a te invece mancano i muscoli.....  
XEL. con te da parte non penso che ce ne sia bisogno  
Ora si trovavano uno di fronte all'altra....avevano ricominciato a litigare.........  
PHILIA. che cosa vuoi dire???' io sono molto femminile!!!  
XEL: Conan era più femminile!  
Zendaru era ancora all'interno del cratere che si era formato dall'esplosione, con le sue ultime forze raccolse la sua spada e la lanciò verso Xel, poi svenne.  
PHILIA: spostati Xel!!  
e con uno strattone sbattò Xelloss per terra, lei invece non fece in tempo a chinarsi  


  


Capitolo dodicesimo:_Ma cosa è successo stanotte?_


	13. Ma che cosa è successo stanotte?

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 12  
**Ma cosa è successo stanotte??**

XEL: ahia....lo sapevo che Conan era più femminile  
disse mentre si massaggiava la fronte e si rialzava.  
Aveva ricevuto una discreta botta in testa...  
poi vide del sangue e si voltò di scatto  
XEL: Philia!  
Philia era in ginocchio davanti a lui , la sua mano destra tratteneva il sangue che le fuoriusciva da una ferita sulla spalla sinistra.  
Non aveva certo una bella cera.  
PHILIA sto...sto bene....  
XEL: sicura?, quella spada può essere pericolosa per un drago.....  
PHILIA: sono.....viva...così avresti detto tu no?  
XEL.........  
Xelloss raccolse il suo bastone e si diresse verso Zen, ormai svenuto per il colpo subito  
Philia lo seguì con lo sguardo  
Aveva richiamato a comparire un incantesimo nella sua mano destra, e stava squadrando Zendaru....i suoi occhi coperti dalle ombre.  
PHILIA: che cosa vuoi fare??! è tuo fratello!! non puoi ucciderlo!  
XEL: stai zitta! non sono cose di cui ti devi impicciare!!  
PHILIA:...ma....  
XEL: tu..... non conosci il suo passato  
PHILIA:......come fai...ad essere così crudele...è dunque questa la vera natura di un demone??.  
si era alzato il vento..... i mantelli sferzavano contro di esso....amplificando il silenzio tra i due  
Philia si stava ancora tenendo la spalla...quella spada aveva dei particolari poteri...ed era molto potente..  
PHILIA: insomma!! è tuo fratello!!!!  
Poi Philia ebbe un capogiro...e svenne...  
XEL:Philia?!  
La ferita causatale da quella lama magica era imbevuta di magia nera....molto dannosa per i draghi....  
Xelloss guardava Philia un po preoccupato....poi volse lo sguardo su Zen, che giaceva ancora per terra svenuto....infine decise di andare da Philia  
Voltandosi disse a bassa voce  
XEL: chissà perchè...ma per un motivo o per un 'altro alla fine non ti uccido mai..........  
Poi prese in braccio Philia e si avviò verso la casa di Lina.  
Philia, dopo pochi passi riprese conoscenza...ancora intontita guardò Xelloss, poi Zendaru.....infine appoggiò la testa sul torace di Xel......  
PHILIA: grazie, per avermi dato ascolto e non averlo ucciso, in fondo un cuore lo hai anche tu......  
XEL: ma...ma tu guarda! non l'ho lasciato in vita perchè me lo hai chiesto tu, certo che se svieni per così poco mi tocca soccorrerti, altrimenti poi da chi prendo la magia bianca?  
Ma Philia non lo aveva sentito....per fortuna...perchè era già tornata nel mondo dei sogni

  
Giunti in camera, Philia stava leggermente meglio, il sonno, o meglio, lo svenimento, le aveva fatto recuperare un po di quelle forze che la spada le aveva sottratto.  
Xelloss, dal canto suo, appena aveva visto che Philia poteva reggersi in piedi da sola, l'aveva scaricata con non molta delicatezza sul pavimento.  
PHILIA: che maniere!!  
XEL: .......ho cose più importanti che badare a te  
e così dicendo si teletrasportò altrove  
Philia rimase un' attimo di stucco, ma pensò che doveva essersi teletrasportato poco lontano, perchè per il resto della missione non potevano allontanarsi più di tanto  
Si rimise in piedi...vacillò un poco, ancora molto debole, poi si mise in camicia da notte e si sdraiò sul letto ad aspettare che Xelloss tornasse per litigare su chi doveva dormire quella notte.

Lentamente Zendaru aprì gli occhi.  
_ uh.....sono svenuto....._acc!...  
Gli faceva male la testa, e per la verità perdeva anche molto sangue....  
ZEN: ....ahia!..  
XEL: allora? che intenzioni hai?  
ZEN. Xelloss!...ero svenuto....come mai non ne hai approfittato? non è nel tuo stile...  
XEL: io posso ucciderti quando voglio...il problema sei tu....  
e intanto si era incamminato verso Zen  
Zen afferrò la spada, che aveva teletrasportato nella sua mano destra.  
ZEN: non ti avvicinare!!  
XEL: altrimenti?  
E intanto continuava ad avanzare  
ZEN: non fare un 'altro passo....o sarò costretto a colpirti!!!  
Ad un certo punto Zen voltò la testa dall'altra parte per non guardare e fece uno squallido tentativo si colpire Xelloss, che ormai si era sufficientemente avvicinato, ma non lo sfiorò nemmeno.  
XEL:.....non sei capace di uccidermi....e non perchè tu non abbia poteri a sufficienza...perchè non vuoi...  
ZEN:........  
XEL: presto l'entità si troverà un nuovo subordinato....capisci che voglio dire?.....  
Zen aveva abbassato lo sguardo....  
XEL: io ho ricevuto l'ordine di toglierti di mezzo, ma volendo....posso aggirare l'ostacolo facendoti passare dalla mia parte.......  
ZEN: uh?  
XEL: mi sono reso conto di essere l'unica persona che ascolti....scegli.....  
ZEN: ...diciamo...diciamo che ci penserò....  
e fece per teletrasportarsi  
XEL: aspetta Zen! se torni dall'entità senza aver rinunciato alla mia proposta-......  
Zendaru scomparve   
XEL:.....-ti ucciderà comunque....

Intanto Philia si era addormentata, nell'attesa che Xelloss tornasse.  
Quando Xel si teletrasportò nella stanza degli ospiti, la trovò sdraiata sul letto, che abbracciava il cuscino ...stava mormorando qualcosa nel sonno....  
PHILIA:.....sei uno stupido...Xelloss.......  
Xelloss aveva un gran gocciolone sul capo....poi si sedette da parte a lei e la guardò dormire....aveva l'aria serena...  
XEL: mi offendi anche mentre dormi.....si può sapere che ti avrò mai fatto?  
Disse a bassa voce, mentre sorrideva.

Dopo qualche ora Philia si svegliò.  
Era disorientata, dove si trovava? quello non era il suo letto......  
Una fitta alla spalla la riportò alla realtà, la ferita si era quasi rigenerata, ma non era ancora guarita del tutto.  
La candela sul comodino si era consumata fino a spegnersi, si era addormentata mentre aspettava Xelloss.  
La stanza era buia, ma la luce della luna filtrava attraverso la serranda.  
Philia si guardò in giro mentre si strofinava gli occhi....Xel era poi tornato?  
Poi si accorse che in un 'angolo era rannicchiata una figura.  
XEL: hai fatto un 'incubo Philia-chan?, come mai sveglia?  
Xelloss si era seduto in un 'angolo della stanza, aveva dietro la schiena un cuscino e la guardava con occhi felini purpurei.  
PHILIA Xelloss?...ma che fai seduto sul pavimento?  
XEL: sul letto c'eri tu...  
Philia si sentiva un po' in colpa....aveva guadagnato il letto senza litigare?  
PHILIA bhè...ma non riuscirai mai a dormire in quella posizione così scomoda....  
XEL: non è un problema...dormire per me non è cosa obbligatoria.  
Philia rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto...poi si azzardò a dire una cosa che avrebbe rimangiato la mattina dopo.  
PHILIA: .....bhè.....se...se mi assicuri di fare il bravo....intendo, se non mi sfiorerai neanche con un dito...puoi dormire qui.....DALLA TUA PARTE, mi raccomando!  
Xelloss la guardò per un minuto buono in silenzio...  
XEL: Philia?, ti senti bene?  
Philia diventò tutta rossa, poi si girò dall'altra parte avvolgendosi nelle coperte.  
PHILIA: muoviti! prima che cambi idea e mi svegli del tutto!!  
XEL.......va bene.....grazie...  
*fitta*

Il giorno seguente sembrava, almeno in apparenza, una bella giornata.  
Una giornata di primavera, in cielo non c'era una nuvola, gli uccellini cinguettavano, insomma, una bella giornata........, fino a quando non si svegliarono i nostri personaggi principali, o meglio, ....Philia....  
LINA: alzati Gourry.....devi preparare la colazione....ho fame!  
GOURRY: ronf!.....ronf!  
LINA Gourry!!!!  
e lo squotè fino a farlo cadere dal letto  
GOURRY: uh??...ah, che c'è Lina?...è già pronta la colazione?  
LINA : tocca a tè prepararla questa mattina!! muoviti!! e non risparmiare sugli ingredienti!  
GOURRY:......e tu?...non mi aiuti?.... intanto che fai?  
Lina fece un sorrisino .....  
LINA vado a spi- ehm....a vedere come hanno dormito i nostri ospiti......

Nella camera degli ospiti intanto, la luce filtrava dalle serrande chiuse.  
Il lato sinistro del letto ...quello di cui si era appropriata Philia, era occupato solo in parte....Philia, probabilmente, anzi sicuramente mentre dormiva, si era spostata al centro, ora dormiva beata nella parte centrale del letto, appoggiata sul fianco destro , con la testa reclinata sul petto di Xelloss, e abbracciandolo con il braccio sinistro.  
Xelloss dormiva sul fianco sinistro, e cingeva la vita di Philia con il braccio destro  
Il primo a svegliarsi fu proprio Xelloss.  
_XEL: O_o............c- che diavolo è successo stanotte?.....dann- ho il braccio sinistro sotto di lei, se lo muovo si sveglia..........non posso fare altro che aspettare che si svegli......_  
Erano state poche le volte che aveva avuto paura.....questa era una di quelle.......  
Poco dopo, quando Lina era quasi arrivata alla stanza degli ospiti per sbirciare dentro...  
LINA: io non sbircio!!! controllo!!  
....aehm.....per controllare i suoi ospiti....Philia si svegliò.....  


  


Capitolo tredicesimo:_ Un nuovo alleato_


	14. Un nuovo alleato

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 13  
**Un nuovo alleato**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
V-VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTEEEENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lina fu quasi buttata a terra per lo spostamento delle onde sonore.......si affrettò ad arrivare dinanzi alla porta.....dove trovò Xelloss, appoggiato con la schiena alla porta chiusa, per fuggire dalle ire di Philia.  
LINA:...aehm...inutile chiedere se avete dormito bene.........che le hai fatto?  
XEL......  
LINA: avanti...sono curiosa.....  
XEL: ..........non ricordo...*FITTA*  
LINA: uh? che intendi di-  
*SPATAKRASH!!!*   
In quel momento Philia uscì dalla stanza scaraventando la porta con una forza tale da farla volare via dai cardini e sbattere sul muro..... il risultato fu un demone formato poster, bidimensionale.  
Poi , con un'indifferenza da far paura, Philia si incamminò per il corridoio e, passando davanti a Lina, disse  
PHILIA: grazie per la tua ospitalità Lina, ma ora dobbiamo andare.......VIENI! RIFIUTO!!!  
la porta cigolò un po'.....forse in segno di risposta........

Dopo poche ore sia Philia che Xelloss erano in marcia per la prossima città, stavano percorrendo a piedi il bosco che divideva Zefilia dalla città vicina a cui erano diretti.  
Philia non aveva ancora rivolto la parola a Xelloss....dopo l'appellativo "rifiuto"......  
Ora camminavano l'uno di fianco all'altra....in silenzio.  
Poi Xel si fermò all'improvviso...  
XEL....allora? vuoi continuare a non parlarmi per tutto il resto del viaggio?  
Philia continuava a camminare senza neanche guardarlo  
ora era rimasto indietro, con un'enorme gocciolone sulla testa.  
XEL.............insomma......  
Philia non lo ascoltava neanche, o almeno sembrava che non lo facesse.  
XEL:....Philia?, sai una cosa?...........stai andando nella direzione sbagliata.....  
Philia si fermò, ma non si girò.  
XEL: ...la prossima città è da quella parte......  
e indicò un sentiero a sinistra.  
Philia era ancora ferma in mezzo al bivio a cui erano arrivati, dalla sua posizione Xelloss non poteva vederla in viso.  
Lei se ne stava li senza dire nulla, in piedi in mezzo alla diramazione dei due sentieri.  
XEL.....bhè?  
Poi finalmente Philia si girò,di scatto...  
PHILIA: rispondimi sinceramente!!!......  
Xelloss prese quasi un infarto....  
PHILIA: allora?....  
XEL: aehm...daccordo...anche se..dipende dalla domanda.....  
PHILIA: questa missione è stata affidata a tutti e due?  
*gocciolone*  
XEL: eh?....ma...ma che domanda è?  
PHILIA: rispondi!!  
XEL: s-sì!  
PHILIA e allora perchè tu sai quali sono le città che dobbiamo visitare ed io no?  
XEL ah perch-  
Philia non gli diede il tempo di ribattere  
PHILIA: siamo compagni di viaggio!! e se tu non vuoi farmi leggere quel dannato libro che ti ha dato la tua mammina, almeno informami!!  
XEL: sì, ma...  
PHILIA: ne avrò il diritto!! sì o no?  
XEL: eh, si, ma-  
PHILIA ma?  
Xelloss non sapeva che cosa dire  
XEL:......comunque......non è la mia mammina......  
Philia cadde per terra  
Mentre Philia si rialzava Xelloss fece comparire il librone di pelle datogli dal suo master  
Poi, mentre lui leggeva e pensava che cosa poteva e non poteva dire a Philia, avevano ricominciato a camminare, lungo il sentiero di sinistra, naturalmente....  
XEL: la prossima città che dobbiamo visitare si chiama Exe  
PHILIA.....Exe?...mi sembra di averla già sentita....  
XEL: probabile che sia la tua città di origine...viene chiamata anche "città delle streghe"....  
*SBONK*  
Xelloss, che non si aspettava una reazione di Philia, dato che aveva detto la battuta sovrapensiero, si prese una mazzata in pieno viso  
Mentre riponeva l'arma nella giarrettiera di ferro Philia gli disse  
PHILIA: e ringrazia che sono un tipo tranquillo  
Xelloss si teletrasportò alle sue spalle, e da dietro le sussurrò all'orecchio...  
XEL: non mi sembri un tipo molto tranquillo... neanche a letto.........  
A questo punto la rabbia di Philia esplose.........  
Cominciò a rincorrerlo con la mazza chiodata per tutto il sentiero, mentre Xelloss si teletrasportava di volta in volta per evitarla...  
XEL: insomma Philia...  
PHILIA fermati verme!!!!!!!!  
Da un ramo di un albero lì vicino due occhi d'orati li stavano studiando..........  
XEL:Iuhm...qualcuno ci stà osservando...e non è un demone..../I  
Philia aveva approfittato del momento di distrazione del demone e....  
*STONK!*  
PHILIA: giustizia è fatta!  
XEL: ma porc... Philia!!! ti sembra il modo?...ahia....  
e intanto si massaggiava la testa dopo la botta subita  
Philia ora stava guardando la sua mazza chiodata assicurandosi che non si fosse rovinata  
VOCE:adesso!! MEGIDDO FLARE!!!!!!!  
XEL: giù Philia!!!!  
Xelloss balzò addosso a Philia, sbattendola a terra ,fù la prima cosa che gli venne in mente di fare, ma sapeva che in quel modo non le avrebbe risparmiato di essere presa in pieno da quell'incantesimo.....  
Ma il colpo non andò a buon fine  
Zendaru era apparso e lo aveva schermato con una barriera creata dalla sua spada.  
ZEN: giusto in tempo, mi pare.....  
VOCE: ma ....Zendaru??...non era dalla parte dell'entità??...meglio filare...  
e la presenza svanì  
Zendaru stava riponendo la spada nel fodero, si guardava in giro, ma aveva percepito che chiunque li avesse attaccati se l'era già squagliata.  
ZEN: bhè, ho ancora i riflessi buoni.... non vi pare? ^^  
e si girò sgranando ai due un sorriso a trentadue denti  
Philia invece brandiva ancora la sua mazza chiodata e gli si parava di fronte   
PHILIA: giusto in tempo per ucciderci di persona vero??? è tipico della mente malata di voi demoni....  
Zen indietreggiò un passo e mise le mani avanti per proteggersi, intanto ridacchiava istericamente  
ZEN: ah! ah! ehm......Philia.....non ti preoccupare, vi ho aiutato perchè.....  
XEL. perchè gli e l'ho chiesto io, gli ho chiesto di passare dalla nostra parte  
Philia si girò verso Xelloss, che aveva riguadagnato il suo sorriso e la guardava tranquillamente, ancora seduto per terra dal salto che aveva fatto poco prima  
A quel punto Philia scattò verso di lui brandendo ancora una volta la sua mazza.  
PHILIA: già!! come se non avessimo abbastanza problemi!!!!  
Xel non fece cenno di spostarsi, ma il suo sorriso vacillò un poco.  
_PHILIA: bhè? perchè non si sposta?_  
Zen cominciò a camminare verso di loro, si inginocchiò da parte a Xelloss e cominciò a castare un incantesimo diretto alla gamba destra di suo fratello  
ZEN: sei una vestale e non ti accorgi neanche che si è ferito?  
poi riprendendo il suo solito sorriso malizioso si rivolse a Xel  
ZEN: hai rischiato per lei!!!!!!!!...........uh uh....^_^  
_XELmamma doveva fermarsi al primo figlio....._  
e non si degnò neanche di guardarlo in faccia.  
Philia invece stava pensando che se Xel si era ferito era stato nel tentativo di proteggerla, e questo l'aveva fatta arrossire un poco...  
PHILIA:bhè.....si sta facendo sera...la città è ancora lontana e Xel non può camminare.....però io posso sempre volare.......  


  


Capitolo quattordicesimo:_ Una donna misteriosa _


	15. Una donna misteriosa

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 14  
**Una donna misteriosa**

Poco più tardi la figura di un drago dorato si scagliava controluce nel cielo rosso dal tramonto.  
Due persone erano sulla sua schiena e una delle due aveva in mano un grosso tomo.....  
XEL: uhm......a quanto pare gli abitanti di Exe hanno una leggenda, nella quale si narra che se la statua che venerano sarà infranta, la loro città verrà distrutta....interessante.  
PHILIA a me sembra deprimente....  
Poi Philia si voltò di scatto verso Zen.  
PHILIA ma c- MA CHE COSA STAI FACENDO??????!!!!  
Zen stava cercando di guardarle sotto la coda....quando capì di essere stato scoperto si voltò di scatto con la faccia angelica.  
ZEN^_^nieeeente^_^  
XEL......senti Philia, ci devi mettere ancora molto? sarei arrivato prima saltellando su un piede solo.......  
PHILIA ringrazia che ti ho fatto salire sulla mia nobile schiena, animale!!  
XEL : mi dispiace Philia, ma qui non sono io ad avere bisogno di un incantesimo per assumere sembianza umane^_^  
PHILIA:Vuoi andare più veloce ???!!!!!!va bene!!! te ne pentirai!!!!!!!!!

Intanto, nella città di Exe tutti gli abitanti erano scesi in piazza per celebrare una cerimonia che si teneva una volta all'anno.  
Durante questa cerimonia il paese intero assisteva alla scoperta della statua da un panno magico che la proteggeva da qualsiasi cosa. Tutto questo perchè la preziosa statua da loro venerata era fatta interamente di vetro, e quindi fragilissima. In quel momento la cerimonia era al culmine, l'anziano capo del villaggio di Exe stava parlando ai suoi concittadini.  
ANZIANO: potete togliere il panneggio  
alcuni giovani assentirono e lentamente tirarono i bordi della stoffa, la quale ricadde per terra e mostrò l'immensa statua di vetro  
Questa raffigurava una scena assai strana....ma neanche tanto a noi.....un drago che rincorreva un giovane ragazzo con i capelli a caschetto........  
Poi l'anziano si volse a parlare alla comunità  
ANZIANO. da questo momento la statua rimarrà scoperta per ventiquattro ore, così come vuole la nostra tradizione, se durante questo giorno la statua dovesse infrangersi la sventura si abbatterà sulla nostra città.........  
La popolazione ascoltava il discorso ,che da tanti anni rimaneva sempre invariato, alcuni giovani ragazzi, dietro alla folla lo prendevano in giro  
RAGAZZO si, si.....la città verrà distrutta, come no...ma non sarebbe ora di finirla con sta storia?   
2° RAGAZZO: a chi lo dici, a volte mi viene voglia di spaccarla io solo per non sentirlo più....  
ANZIANO: ......in quel giorno fatale un drago malvagio e un ragazzo magico arriveranno nella nostra città portando scompiglio e  
2VOCI: RALLENTA PHILIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tutti gli abitanti del villaggio si girarono a guardare un drago che si avvicinava ad una velocità pazzesca  
ANZIANO:ma cos-  
XEL: d'accordo Philia!! ho capito, sei meglio di Shumacher!!! ma rallenta!!! ci ammazziamo!!  
ZEN: NON VOGLIO MORIRE!!!!!!!!!!! NON COSI'''!!!!!! NON ORAAAHHH!!!!!  
PHILIA non è colpa mia!! ho preso troppa velocità! non riesco più a fermarmi!!!!!!!!  
ZEN: DEVO FARMI ANCORA TANTE BELLE FANCIULLE PRIMA DI MORIRE!!!!!!!!!!!  
XEL......PHILIA!!! IL CAMPANILEEEEEHHHHH!!!!!  
*SPATAKRASH!!!!*  
Il drago si schiantò sul campanile, nello stesso momento sparì e al suo posto apparve una ragazza che urlava cadendo da quell'altezza...insieme ai suoi passeggeri  
Nel campanile si formò velocemente una grossa crepa che si allargò fino a staccare l'estremità superiore, la quale rovinò in un gran fracasso nella piazza.....e naturalmente ....sulla statua....  
Era il silenzio totale ora..........  
Xel si alzò massaggiandosi il cranio  
XEL......... abbiamo frenato?.......  
ZEN: ......pork....ma ti fermi sempre così Philia?  
Philia si alzò facendo ricadere dalla sua testa un'enorme pezzo di campanile  
PHILIA: no!! a meno che abbia dei passeggeri rompiscatole come v-.....uh?  
La popolazione l'aveva accerchiata.......e con intenzioni non molto amichevoli....  
PHILIA ehm...no ....che c'è...non ho fatto apposta.....  
Intanto indietreggiava....poi si mise a correre....e la folla la seguì.  
ZEN: aspettate! io non cent-  
*PEST!!*  
La popolazione stava rincorrendo Philia, e nel farlo, non si erano neanche accorti che Zendaru era sulla loro strada.......  
XEL: stai bene?.....^_^  
Zendaru si rialzò mezzo tramortito, in viso aveva un'orma.  
ZEN: va bene essere ignorati! ma essere calpestati da una folla intera!!!!!!!  
Xel si guardò in giro....  
XEL: uhm...sembra che ce l'abbiano solo con Philia....buon per noi....bene, andiamo a cercare una locanda...noi due dobbiamo parlare  
ZEN: e Philia?  
disse rialzandosi  
XEL. sa cavarsela, finchè rimane in questa città la sincronizzazione può andare avanti.....  
e si incamminò verso una locanda in quella piazza.

Poco più tardi qualche persona della città era tornata ai suoi soliti compiti, e anche il proprietario di quella locanda era tornato per accogliere i suoi nuovi ospiti. Naturalmente molte persone stavano ancora cercando Philia, dato che neanche lei non era ancora tornata indietro  
Zen e Xelloss erano seduti ad un tavolo della sala da pranzo della locanda, l'uno a sorseggiare del vino, l'altro a bersi un caffè.  
ZEN: uhm...io comincerei a preoccuparmi  
Disse Zen guardando gli ultimi attimi di luce attraverso la finestra.  
XEL: già , anche io stavo pensando che la popolazione di questa città oggi calerà parecchio.....  
ZEN..........*gocciolone*....io mi preoccuperei più dell'inseguita che degli inseguitori  
XEL: Ti ho già detto che Philia se la sa cavare benissimo, non ha bisogno di guardie del corpo, ...cambiando argomento, vorrei farti alcune domande....non penserai che ti lasci combattere con noi senza sapere nulla del tuo precedente "datore di lavoro".......  
ZEN: mi dispiace ma è tempo perso  
Disse Zen appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia  
XEL:..... anche se non intendi parlare posso benissimo leggerti nel pensiero  
ZEN: bene, allora provaci  
Xel aprì gli occhi e guardò suo fratello minore per pochi secondi, quello che bastò, poi li richiuse nel suo solito sorriso e riprese la tazzina di caffè.  
XEL: sigillo magico.....  
ZEN: già, io mi ricordo benissimo chi è , ma non posso dirlo, il sigillo mi impedisce di parlarne, e nemmeno di scrivere o qualche cosa d'altro...altrimenti...  
XEL: ...lo so, è un sigillo molto potente, prende poteri da Shabranigdo...  
ZEN: ....appunto....  
XEL: e di quella donna drago che oggi ci ha attaccati sai qualcosa?  
ZEN uhm?  
Zen si avvicinò di più al tavolo  
ZEN: era un drago?  
XEL: *deformed* non lo avevi capito?  
ZEN eh! eh! ^_^ come demone sono un po' arrugginito ^_^, troppo tempo della terza dimensione ^^  
disse grattandosi la testa con la mano.  
XEL: direi che non sei più propriamente un demone, da quand-  
la porta della locanda si spalancò  
Zen e Xelloss guardarono in quella direzione  
Controluce si distingueva una figura femminile, i lunghi capelli dorati erano raccolti in una coda di cavallo, che le arrivava fino a terra. Portava il sigillo da vestale ma ai lati del viso non c'era traccia delle caratteristiche sfere che invece portava Philia, e neanche del cappello a cono bianco.  
Nel braccio sinistro aveva il mantello bianco, ripiegato, e invece del lungo vestito rosa di Philia portava un vestito viola molto scollato, e con un grande spacco sul lato destro.  
ZEN: beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Al posto degli occhi Zen aveva due grandi cuori rosa, e alla bocca era apparsa della bava.  
Xel invece ,aveva un gran gocciolone nel guardare il fratello..........  
La ragazza si guardò intorno, vide Xel e Zen in un angolo della locanda, e si diresse verso di loro ancheggiando.  
Zen ormai era in estasi, accompagnava la testa con il movimento dei fianchi di lei....  
Arrivata al tavolo la ragazza guardò Zen.  
RAGAZZA: togliti  
ZEN: uh?.....(riprendendosi un po) ma...ma chi ti credi di essere?? arrivi adesso e pretendi che mi sposti??  
Xel gli diede una gomitata  
XEL. vattene Zen.  
Zen si voltò da Xel, poi dalla ragazza e poi ancora da Xel  
ZEN: ahhhh, ho capito.........^_^ la vuoi tutta per tè ^^  
XEL: non hai capito niente, ma vattene.  
ZEN: d'accooordooo ^_^  
e se ne andò tranquillo.  
Xel lo squadrò con una faccia da compatimento....  
La ragazza si sedette al posto di Zen, appoggiò il suo mantello sulla sedia accanto, e poi guardò Xel.  
XEL: bene?  
RAGAZZA: piacere, mi chiamo Seyal, e stavo giusto cercando te.

Fuori ormai il sole era tramontato, di Philia non si sapeva ancora niente.  
Zendaru era fuori, in piedi appoggiato al muro della locanda, che si fumava una sigaretta.  
ZEN: chissà dove è andata a finire.....I e chissà che cosa vuole quella donna/I  
Intanto all'interno della locanda Seyal stava parlando a Xelloss, il quale la ascoltava mentre sorseggiava un'altro caffè.  
Alla fine del discorso Seyal si interruppe e aspettò una risposta dal demone.  
Xelloss appoggiò la tazzina sul tavolo  
XEL: in fin dei conti tu vorresti far fuori Philia e prendere il suo posto....non mi sembra una grande idea....  
SEYAL: cerca di capire, non mi sembra che tu e Philia andate molto d'accordo, quindi è difficile che vi sincronizziate, io potrei prendere il suo posto facilmente, sono anche io una vestale e-  
XEL: sei anche meno potente di Philia, sei una vestale minore se non mi sbaglio....  
Seyal rimase un po' stupita  
SEYAL: come fai a saperlo?  
XEL: da come sei vestita.....non hai il cappello e le sfere da vestale maggiore, ma porti comunque il sigillo....ho studiato le vostre divise per poter sapere sempre con chi sto per combattere...  
SEYAL uhm......posso comunque invocare i poteri di Cheipied  
XEL: non lo metto in dubbio, ma io e Philia ci conosciamo da più tempo e abbiamo già attraversato Zefilia...siamo a buon punto.....  
Seyal era visibilmente contrariata, si alzò di scatto sbattendo i pugni sul tavolo.  
Poi raccolse il suo mantello e si avviò alla porta  
SEYAL vedo che ti sei affezionato a lei, mi sembra strano da un demone!  
XEL.....*fitta* ..Guarda il lato positivo, ti lascio andare viva.....^^  
Seyal non si girò ma si fermò per un secondo  
SEYAL io non mi arrendo mai...  
XEL:......  
Poi si voltò di scatto  
SEYAL: palla di fuoco!!!!!!!  
Ma l'incantesimo non sfiorò neanche Xelloss, che solo aprendo gli occhi lo aveva annullato. Poi richiuse gli occhi e riprese la sua tazzina.  
Seyal era tra l'impressionata e l'arrabbiata  
XEL: vattene.....  
A quel punto Seyal uscì dalla locanda, e vide Zen  
ZEN: salve^^ te ne vai già?  
SEYAL: uhm.....dipende.........tu che cos'hai da fare?  
ZEN: nulla di interessante...dubito di trovare qualcosa più interessante di te.........  
Bhè a quel punto Zen ci provava spudoratamente e Seyal aveva in mente un piano...

  


Capitolo quindicesimo:_Ma__sei__geloso?_


	16. Ma sei geloso?

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 15  
**Ma sei geloso?**

Poco più tardi Philia entrò ,viva, nella locanda  
XEL: ehilà...chi non muore si rivede Philia, come mai ci hai messo tanto? ^^  
Philia marciò fino al tavolo visibilmente arrabbiata  
PHILIA: tu .perchè non mi hai aiutata?!?!?!?!?!?!?mi hanno rincorsa fino a poco fa!!!  
XEL: scusa, ma non sapevo di essere la tua guardia del corpo.....^^  
Poi Philia si guardò un attimo in giro come cercando qualcuno  
PHILIAma....Zendaru dov'è?  
XEL: non lo hai visto fuori dalla locanda? era andato a fumarsi una sigaretta ed ad aspettarti.  
PHILIA: uh? no, fuori non c'era.  
XEL: boh, comunque non sono neanche il suo baby sitter......  
Philia si sedette al tavolo ed ordinò un thè caldo.  
In quel momento Zen rientrò nella locanda....da come aveva lo sguardo sembrava in estasi...sembrava anche che non toccasse coi piedi per terra....  
Arrivò fino a loro e si sedette, mise i gomiti sul tavolo tenendo la testa appoggiata alle mani, poi sospirò...  
Xel e Philia si guardarono....  
Poi guardarono Zen....  
Lui non si mosse, guardava in un punto fisso, senza nemmeno vederlo.  
PHILIA Zen ?? sei vivo?? che hai??  
ZEN: Seeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal.......*sospiro*..................  
Philia scattò in piedi  
PHILIA: da chi hai sentito quel nome??!?  
XEL: dalla proprietaria, è stata qui poco fà.  
Philia era stupefatta, ma felice  
PHILIA: dove è andata??  
XEL: comincia a sederti, non lo so dove è andata, comunque ti conviene starle alla larga, da quello che ho capito vuole ammazzarti......  
PHILIA che cosa diavolo stai dicendo??????!! Seyal non mi farebbe mai del male!!!!!!!!sarà stata un'altra persona!!!  
XEL: bene, descrivimi la Seyal che conosci tu  
Philia ci pensò un po' su  
PHILIA: è da tanti anni che non la vedo, ma mi ricordo che aveva i capelli biondi lunghi, raccolti in una coda di cavallo, è una vestale minore e.....  
XEL: era lei.  
Philia rimase a bocca aperta  
PHILIA: ma che cosa ci fà qui? e poi che cosa poteva volere da te?? e ti ripeto che lei non mi farebbe mai del male!! è come una sorella!!!!!!  
XEL: che c'entra , anche io cerco di far fuori Zen ^^  
Zen lanciò un'occhiata a Xel, sulla sua testa c'era un gran gocciolone......  
XEL...comunque mi ha proposto di fare cambio con lei in questa missione, ecco che cosa voleva, voleva il mio aiuto per ammazzarti e prendere il tuo posto.......  
Philia ora aveva lo sguardo vacuo  
PHILIA: non ci credo.....co..comunque che cosa centra con Zen?..  
XEL: questo lo devi chiedere a lui  
e sia Xel che Philia lo guardarono  
ZEN......io so quello che vorrei da lei......  
non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si trovò incastrato nel tavolo da una mazzata  
Xel aveva sollevato la sua tazzina prima che fosse rotta e stava finendo il suo caffè incurante della scena.  
PHILIA non provare mai più a ridire una cosa del genere!!! hai capito??!!  
Ora Philia stava riponendo la sua mazza chiodata nella giarrettiera di ferro, mentre Zen cercava inutilmente di togliere la sua testa dalle assi del tavolo  
Xel riappoggiò la tazzina e si rivolse al fratello  
XEL: vorrei solo sapere che ti ha chiesto di fare o di dirle....tanto so che non sei riuscito a combinare niente....come al solito.....  
A quel punto Zen, forse ferito nell'orgoglio, riuscì a disincastrarsi dal tavolo  
ZEN: cosa vuoi dire??? le donne vanno pazze per me!!!  
Xel lo guardò, non molto convinto....  
ZEN: uhm.....va bene, a volte non mi và molto bene....ma le ragazze fanno la fila per stare con me....  
Xel continuava a guardarlo...  
ZEN:*gocciolone*............mi ha chiesto come fare per diventare subordinato di.....dell'entità...tutto qui  
XEL: tutto qui?  
_PHILIA: ma.....perchè?_  
PHILIA: tu naturalmente non gli hai detto niente..

Nella città di Exe echeggiò uno " STUPIDO!!!!!!!!!"  
Xel aveva numerosi capelli fuori posto, gli occhi erano aperti e le pupille ridotte ad un puntino  
Philia invece , insieme all'offesa, aveva scagliato Zen nel muro da un'altra mazzata  
PHILIA: che cosa diamine ti è venuto in mente?????????? se sei davvero dalla nostra parte dovresti cercare di non farti nuovi nemici!!! o almeno non aiutarli a diventarlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zen si ridisincastò dal muro e si mise a piangere  
ZEN:uahhhhhhhhh....che ci posso farehhhh?? era così cariiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! due fianchi da favola!! per non parlare delle t-  
*SBONK*  
Questa volta era finito nel pavimento, incastrato tra le assi del palquet   
Philia si avviò poi al bancone della locanda per prendere delle stanze, non fece caso alla faccia del locandiere che era indeciso se cacciarli e rischiare la stessa fine di Zen, o fare finta di niente  
Xel ora era in piedi da parte al fratello, o a quello che rimaneva di lui.....  
XEL: bhè, per lo meno non prende a mazzate me.....comunque devo darle ragione, sei un deficiente  
ZEN: ignrferischi.....(infierisci.....)  
Poi riuscì a tirarsi fuori anche dal pavimento e si rivolse al fratello  
ZEN: è un po' manesca, ma è comunque carina ^^  
Xelloss cadde per terra  
XEL:....non ti ricordavo così masochista......che cattivo gusto poi ..

Philia tornò qualche attimo dopo con due chiavi in mano e ne tese una ai due demoni  
PHILIA: per la cerimonia di oggi ci sono rimaste solo due stanze libere, tanta gente dei paesi vicini ha assistito alla scoperta della statua e-  
ZEN: e anche alla sua distruzione.....  
Philia gli lanciò un'occhiata di morte  
PHILIA sia chiaro che non ho fatto apposta, la maggior parte della colpa è vostra che mi avete distratto!!!!  
Zen andò a ripararsi dietro al mantello di Xel  
ZEN: non ho detto questo...eh! eh!....  
XEL.............  
PHILIA dicevo, che ci sono solo due stanze libere, con due letti singoli, voi siete fratelli, quindi mi sembra normale che dormirete insieme....buonanotte...  
e appoggiò la chiave sul tavolo, facendo cenno di andarsene.  
ZEN..........uhm...........  
ZEN: no! , aspetta, ho un'idea Philia! ^^ perchè non dormiamo noi due insieme???  
PHILIA ma che cosa stai dicendo????????  
ZEN....un attimo, ascoltami prima.........Seyal ce l'ha con te, potrebbe attaccarti questa notte, e io potrei proteggerti....  
_XEL: adesso lo sfracella a terra con un'altra mazzata....._  
Philia fece una lunga pausa di riflessione, poi  
PHILIA: uhm.....in fondo i due letti sono separati...e dormendo nella stessa stanza potrei tenerti d'occhio...non mi fido ancora di te......  
XEL:????????????????O_o??????????????????????  
ZEN: d'accordo, Philia, se ti fà sentire più sicura..........  
XEL: n-....NO!!!  
Philia e Zen si girarono verso Xel  
*fitta*  
XEL: ehm........^^ Philia, ragiona un attimo, non sarebbe decoroso per una vestale dormire **UN'ALTRA VOLTA** con un demone, questa volta per scelta...........^__^  
Philia era un po' confusa....effettivamente...non era un gran che decoroso...in fondo poi, se Xelloss si fidava di Zen, non era certo perchè era suo fratello, da quello che aveva capito avevano una specie di contatto telepatico............  
Xel e Zen si stavano guardando, e discutevano telepaticamente  
_XEL: cosa hai in mente? non cercare di distrarla dalla missione , capito?  
ZEN: ammetti di essere geloso invece^^  
XEL: hai mai visto un demone geloso?  
ZEN:penso di averlo davanti......  
XEL: d'accordo......vai a letto con lei, non mi importa un ficco secco...._  
poi gli venne un'idea  
_XEL: scommetto che non vedi l'ora di toglierle tutto di dosso.... vero?_  
Zen ora stava pensando alla scena.............e naturalmente, espressivo com'era la sua faccia cambiò in un sorriso da marpione....  
...fù questo a far cambiare idea a Philia.........

Poco più tardi, nel corridoio che portava alle camere, Zen era trascinato per il mantello da Xelloss, che sorrideva soddisfatto.  
Zen invece urlava a scuarciagola  
ZEN: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! NON VOGLIO DORMIRE CON TEEEE!!!! VOGLIO DORMIRE CON LA BELLA E DOLCE PHILIAHHH!!!!! TU SEI BRUTTO E CATTIVO!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Capitolo sedicesimo:_Fai parte dei miei incubi_


	17. Fai parte dei miei incubi

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 16  
**Fai parte dei miei incubi**

Passarono alcuni giorni di viaggio senza che nessuno li attaccasse, in compenso il tempo passava con Zendaru che continuava a provarci spudoratamente con Philia e con numerose litigate tra il drago e Xelloss.  
Nessuno si fece vivo, nè Seyal, nè Zelas ...nessuno.  
Una sera si erano fermati ad una locanda di una città che, seppur non era presente nel librone di Xelloss, dovevano attraversare per giungere a Saillune, la loro terza tappa.  
La mattina seguente le urla di Philia si potevano sentire per tutto il paese.  
XEL: se dici così è solo perchè sei razzista verso la razza dei demoni....  
PHILIA non è vero!!! io sono una ragazza di larghe vedute!  
XEL di largo hai solo vita e fianchi.......  
PHILIA: prova a ripeterlo se hai il coraggio!!!!!!  
Intanto Philia era trattenuta da Zendaru, che nel fermarla ci provava anche un pò di gusto......  
Quando Philia si accorse che Zen in verità la stava palpando, gli diede la sua razione mattutina di mazzate e tornò poi alla discussione con Xel...anzi, non la interruppe neanche....  
PHILIA non ci posso fare niente se mi fai schifo!!  
Xelloss aprì un'occhio e con un sorrisetto le disse  
XEL: tu mi odiavi già prima di conoscermi di persona, probabilmente mi conoscevi di fama....  
PHILIA: NON SONO COSE CHE TI RIGUARDINO!!!!  
a quel punto scese il silenzio, lo ruppe Xel facendo l'imitazione di un bambino impaurito  
XEL: cos'è? hai avuto un trauma infantile?...mamma!! c'è il bau bau!!  
Zendaru rideva a squarciagola, Philia no  
tirò uno schiaffo a Xel  
Prima che potesse reagire Xel si accorse che Philia stava piangendo.  
PHILIA.....sì,...ti conoscevo di fama.....ed ho cominciato ad odiarti da piccola.....tu..eri il demone sterminatore di  
draghi....il terrore dei miei simili....e colui che aveva ucciso mio padre.......  
poi corse in camera  
_PHILIA: per questo ti odio!_  
Xelloss adesso era in levitazione, con le gambe incrociate  
XEL: bella la scena madre, non trovi?  
ZEN......*gocciolone*.....ma è vero? non mi ricordo...  
Ora Xel aveva fatto comparire una specie di enciclopedia, e stava consultando il primo volume "A/B"  
XEL: non saprei....devo controllare  
ZEN...........*gocciolone più grosso*.................  
XEL: ma secondo tè perchè si è arrabbiata tanto?  
ZEN eh! eh!...hai i sentimenti di una mattonella di cemento......^^;

Nella sua stanza Philia si era buttata sul letto e stava ancora piangendo, poco dopo comparve Zen, teletrasportandosi vicino al letto.  
Philia con uno scatto gli tirò la mazza chiodata urlando  
PHILIA: vattene!!!!!!!! non ho voglia d sentirti dire che in fondo Xel non è cattivo!!!!!!!  
Zendaru la prese al volo  
ZEN: perchè dovrei dirti una cosa del genere? è odiato anche tra i demoni, e poiIIIIIH!! O__o  
***spatrackrash***  
Philia, in mancanza della sua mazza chiodata , gli aveva scaraventato dietro il letto.  
PHILIA: ti ho detto di andartene via!!! sei anche tu uno sporco demone!!!  
Zen stava cercando di spostare il letto che gli era appena stato lanciato contro  
ZEN: sarò anche un demone, ma stando nella terza dimensione, mi sono un pò arrugginito, ho passato troppo tempo con gli esseri umani......dai, Philia, in fondo, potrei dirti se è stato davvero Xel a fa fuori tuo padre, c'ero anche io al tempo della Kouma Sensou  
PHILIA......bhè........io...al tempo di quella guerra ero piccola, avevo si e no 20 anni, e per un drago sarebbero come 4 anni per gli esseri umani....  
ZEN: uh?...  
Zen stava contando sulle dita gli anni  
ZEN: ma...ma se 20 anni dei draghi corrispondono a 4 anni fisici.....HAI PIU' DI 24 ANNI!!!  
(per Zen sono tanti , visto che ne ha 17)  
*STONK*  
Philia aveva recuperato la mazza chiodata......  
PHILIA: io sono molto più giovane!!,avrò all'incirca 17 anni! se non sai le cose stai zitto, i primi anni di sviluppo sono veloci, ma raggiunta l'adolescenza l'invecchiamento procede molto più lentamente!!  
ZEN:...ah.....  
Intanto Zen si massaggiava la testa  
PHILIA.....uhm......comunque mi ricordo che mio padre era molto gentile con mè.....uhmf!...che stupida.....tutti i  
padri sono gentili con i propri figli....  
ZEN: non tutti.....  
PHILIA:come?  
ZEN: ah?..oh!, niente...pensavo a voce alta...^^ continua...  
Philia stava guardando fuori dalla finestra, lo sguardo era perso negli anni della guerra  
PHILIA: ....la guerra non aveva raggiunto il nostro villaggio, da noi non sembrava neanche che il destino del mondo si stesse decidendo in modo così crudele. Mia madre un giorno stava piangendo e io le chiesi perchè....lei mi disse che il papà doveva partire per la guerra che si stava combattendo tra i draghi e i demoni.....e il giorno dopo fù così, mio padre partì per quella guerra insieme al mio vicino di casa, il padre del mio compagno di giochi........io piansi tanto,Terim mi consolava per quello che poteva ma......  
ZEN: chi è Terim?  
Philia si voltò come senza neanche ricordarsi che la storia che stava narrando non era solamente nei suoi pensieri ma una spiegazione per Zen.  
PHILIA: ah...già, tu non sai chi è , Terim è appunto il figlio del mio vicino di casa, il mio migliore amico.....lui tentava di consolare me, ma era consapevole che il pericolo era rivolto anche a suo padre.......Qualche mese dopo Milgasia tornò, portando con sè una bambina, Seyal......ma ...mio padre, che era partito con lui....non lo rividi mai più.........  
ZEN: scusa, ma Milgasia lo conosco.....cosa c'entra?  
PHILIA: era il padre di Terim...Lui e mio padre erano molto amici.......io non sapevo che mio padre era morto, la sera stessa, origliando alla porta della cucina...sentì che mio padre era stato ucciso da Xelloss Metallium.........e che lui era salvo per miracolo.....in seguito seppi che Seyal era la figlia di una famiglia di draghi dorati di una paese vicino ad una battaglia, famiglia che era stata sterminata ....e che sarebbe diventata mia sorella......  
Philia si era seduta sul letto  
ZEN: scusa, il nome di tuo padre qual'era?  
PHILIA:...Vazard...Vazard Ul Copt...  
Zen ebbe un sussulto.........  
ZEN: Vazard??  
Philia notò il cambio di espressione di Zen, e alzò lo sguardo  
PHILIA: lo hai già sentito ?  
Zendaru, che si era seduto sul letto con lei, si alzò e si mise a gesticolare accompagnando le parole  
ZEN: chi? Vazard Ul Copt??? cavoli se lo conosco!! chi, al tempo della guerra , non conosceva quel nome?.....  
Poi si avvicinò a lei  
ZEN: tu sai che grado aveva tuo padre?  
PHILIA: no, ero troppo piccola perchè mi venissero dette cose del genere...  
ZEN: bhè, Philia san, era il generale di Cheipied.  
Philia sgranò gli occhi  
PHILIA c- cosa???? che stai dicendo?   
Zen fece cenno con la testa che era vero....  
ZEN: dopo quanti anni , dalla morte di tuo padre,si è conclusa la battaglia?  
Philia era disorientata.....  
PHILIA...non mi ricordo....saranno stati...due, tre anni dopo....  
ZEN: collega le cose, se tuo padre non avesse avuto un grado così alto, non sarebbe andato in guerra così tardi, sarebbe partito prima con tutti gli altri soldati semplici, in quel periodo invece davamo filo da torcere a voi draghi, ed erano stati chiesti rinforzi, anche Luna Inverse si era dovuta portare sul campo di battaglia!  
PHILIA: mio...mio padre...generale di Cheipied.....  
Zen fece una pausa...  
ZEN: e ...probabilmente...tu hai gli stessi poteri di tuo padre....ecco spiegato perchè ti hanno scelta per questa missione  
PHILIA: Luna....Luna ha votato a favore!!  
disse alzandosi  
PHILIA lei lo sapeva!!

L'atmosfera nella camera di Philia era testa.  
Sopratutto per il silenzio che era calato dopo la scoperta di chi fosse in realtà suo padre....  
Suo padre....non si ricordava molto di lui...ma d'altronde come poteva? lui era morto quando lei era ancora così piccola.....tutto quello che ricordava era la sua gentilezza, e quanto le volesse bene. E adesso, scoprire che era in Generale di Chepied....la più alta carica...insieme a quella di Cavaliere.......Luna...............ma perchè? perchè non le aveva mai detto niente? erano amiche...  
Insomma, doveva-  
ZEN: Philia? stai bene?  
PHILIA uh?...sì...sì, Zen, stò...stò bene....e...che cosa mi dici riguardo chi lo ha ucciso?...è stato davvero Xel?  
Zen rimase in silenzio un'attimo  
ZEN: bhè, Philia.....Vazard era un'uomo molto potente, ha ucciso parecchi demoni , e anche qualche subordinato dei Dark lord e-  
PHILIA: voglio sapere se è stato lui!!!  
per un'attimo ci fù silenzio  
ZEN: ...sì....  
PHILIA lo sapevo , lo sapevo......  
ZEN: ma Philia.....  
PHILIA è stato lui!!! lui lo ha ucciso!!  
Zen prese Philia per le spalle  
ZEN: Philia!! calmati!  
Ora Philia stava piangendo  
ZEN:Philia...nella guerra ....nella guerra è obbligatoro uccidere i propri nemici...non credere che tuo padre non abbia ucciso nessuno.......Vazard è riuscito con il suo esercito a fare fuori un'intero plotone d'assalto di demoni, anche il capo, uno dei subordinati di Phibrizio!  
Philia sembrava assente ma stava ascoltando  
e Zen continuò a parlare  
ZEN Nel secondo plotone.......eravamo presenti io e Xel....subimmo gravi perdite...io stesso fui ferito quasi mortalmente, e anche Xelloss...mi ricordo che ha dovuto passare due giorni a rigenerarsi....e ad aiutare me......  
Philia cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa di Zen  
PHILIA...no....no!...NO!! lui......IO LO ODIO!!!!!!  
PHILIA non mi importa se lo ha fatto perchè doveva! non mi importa se lo ha ucciso per vendicare i suoi compagni o...o chissà perchè....nessuno ha il diritto di togliere la vita ad un essere vivente neanche nel peggiore dei casi!!!!  
Poi corse verso la porta  
ZEN: Philia!  
PHILIA non mi importa !!!!!!!  
Aveva gli occhi rossi, spalancò la porta e....appoggiato al muro dell'atrio , a braccia conserte c'era Xelloss......gli occhi chiusi, ma il viso non sorridente......  
Lei si bloccò per un attimo, poi si volse di scatto e percorse il corridoio, giù fino al piano sottostante e uscì dalla locanda sempre correndo.  
Zendaru uscì dalla stanza da letto ormai deserta, e vide Xelloss  
XEL: non dovevi rimettere tutto a posto tu? perchè io non ho tatto, così, hai detto....  
ZEN. io ho fatto del mio meglio ...

Philia stava correndo nel bosco circostante il paese, non si interessò se a quel modo la sincronizzazione avesse potuto risentirne, tutto quello a cui pensava era come odiava Xel.....come lo odiava........poi rallentò......ma lo odiava veramente......oppu-  
una pena lancinante le attraversò la schiena, bruciava...un incantesimo....  
_PHILIA: un incantesimo del fuoco....._  
pensò...prima di cadere a terra tramortita  


  


Capitolo diciassettesimo:_la nemica dal mio passato_


	18. La nemica dal mio passato

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 17  
**La nemica dal mio passato**

Xelloss stava scendendo le scale della locanda insieme al fratello quando si fermò e aprì gli occhi  
XEL....uh?...  
Zen era andato a sbattere contro il fratello che si era fermato così all'improvviso.  
Ora si stava massaggiando il naso  
ZEN: ma che ti è preso? perchè ti sei bloccato?  
Xelloss fece un attimo di silenzio, poi richiuse gli occhi  
XEL. non lo so.....ho avuto come un presentimento  
Zen non capì che cosa avesse il fratello, ma comunque non gli diede molto peso  
ZEN:..tornando a Philia, perchè non le spieghi tu le cose? penso che ti ascolterebbe.....  
XEL: se non ha ascoltato te non vedo perchè dovrebbe fare diversamente con me......  
Zen mise le mani dietro la testa, e continuò a scendere le scale con il fratello  
ZEN: bha...penso che si ascolti sempre quello che dice la persona che si ama  
Xel si fermò un'altra volta...stavolta aveva parecchi capelli fuori posto...  
*fitta*  
XEL: che..che diavolo stai dicendo? sei impazzito? se poco fa è uscita dalla camera urlando che mi odia??  
ZEN: uuuuhhhh^_^ allora la cosa ti interessaaaaaaaa?^^  
XEL: non dire scempiaggini!! volevo solo farti notare quante cavolate riesci a sparare in un giorno....  
E riprese a scendere le scale  
ZEN: allora non ti dà fastidio che ci provi io con lei.....  
Xel gli lanciò un'occhiata.  
XEL: cerca solo di non distrarla dalla missione  
Zen appoggiò la testa sulle braccia ,dietro alla schiena  
ZEN: uuuh.....che barba....avessi io una ragazza come lei al mio fianco non..  
VOCE: state parlando di mè?  
Xelloss ebbe un brivido....quella voce.....  
Una ragazza si distingueva controluce sulla soglia della locanda...

Philia si stava rialzando a fatica, per poco non aveva perso i sensi.  
Sarebbe stato un errore fatale, il suo nemico l'avrebbe facilmente potuta uccidere senza alcuna difficoltà  
PHILIA: chi....chi è stato...fatti vedere!!  
VOCE: non hai riconosciuto il mio attacco?....Philia-chan?  
PHILIA.....Philia-chan?......_chi la chiamava così?....no....._ SEYAL!!  
SEYAL: indovinato......  
e si materializzò su un ramo di un albero accanto a Philia  
PHILIA. Seyal......ma perchè?....allora quello che mi aveva detto Xelloss era vero......tu....  
SEYAL: tu ed io siamo nemiche...ora  
Le ombre che velavano i suoi occhi si diradarono....e quelli che poteva vedere Philia erano occhi....  
PHILIA:.._.occhi da demone??? in...in un drago??? IN SEYAL!!???_ che hai fatto???!!!

XEL: X.....Xenia????  
In un secondo Xenia gli si lanciò addosso, e gli buttò le braccia al collo  
XENIA: Xel-chan....quanto tempo!!...dove sei stato? saranno almeno cinquecento anni che non ti vedo!! ^^ mi sei mancato taaaaaaanto ^^  
Xelloss guardò Zen.....poi ricambiò l'abbraccio a Xenia  
XEL: ehm...diciamo che ho avuto da fare.....tutto qui....  
ZEN..........  
XENIA: Zeeenn!! ciao!!! non mi ero accorta che c'eri anche tu!! quanto tempo ^^ mille anni ...mi pare.....  
Disse Xenia enfatizzando le ultime parole  
ZEN: eehhh (con uno strano tic al sopracciglio).....non hai perso la tua simpatia.......Xenia....

Seyal saltò giù dal ramo dell'albero, e guardò Philia.  
SEYAL: sono passata dalla parte del nemico....Philia.....e ora tento di ucciderti...tutto chiaro...?  
Philia indietreggiò di qualche passo  
PHILIA: ma ...Seyal ...perchè?......siamo cresciute insieme, ci siamo sostenute l'una all'altra......  
Seyal fece una smorfia e un cenno con la mano, di smetterla  
SEYAL. oh...Philia, che discorsi, smettila, non fai altro che annoiarmi......tu mi odi...è questa la verità......tu mi odi fin dalla prima volta, quando.....quando avevo perso la mia famiglia, e fui adottata da tua madre, ....avevi chiaramente in testa che se non fosse stato per me...tuo padre sarebbe stato ancora vivo...........che se non avesse cercato di salvarmi...ora sarebbe ancora qui........io ho passato tutta l'adolescenza a cercare di diventare tua amica...e per un periodo pensavo di esserci riuscita....ma alla fine tu, pur di non vedermi più....sei diventata vestale maggiore...e hai accettato tutte le missioni possibili ed immaginabili...pur di non vedermi più....Dark Star.....quest'altra missione....e...io sono rimasta sola...............io sono sempre rimasta. sola...sola! SOLAAHH!!!  
A quel punto parecchi incantesimi si scatenarono su Philia  
Lei cercava di scansarli, saltando , correndo e invocando barriere....non l'avrebbe colpita...no..anche se Seyal ne aveva tutta l'intenzione...  
uno degli attacchi fu più veloce e Philia venne colpita da una palla di fuoco.  
Il colpo la sbattè a terra...strisciò per alcuni metri e rimase dov'era.....non aveva forze a sufficienza per rialzarsi......

XENIA: che hai Xel?  
Xelloss aveva avuto un altro sussulto......  
XEL: Philia.....  
XENIA chi è Philia???  
disse Xenia in tono seccato  
Xel si volse verso Zen  
XEL: Philia è in pericolo!  
Zen sgranò gli occhi  
ZEN:come fai a dirlo?  
Xelloss si era già precipitato alla porta, e ormai non lo ascoltava più  
Xenia guardò Zen....  
ZEN: bhè?...andiamo anche noi....  
E corsero dietro a Xelloss  
Dopo averlo raggiunto, ed essersi accodati a lui  
ZEN: allora? mi dici come fai ad esserne sicuro??  
XEL: ormai percepisco bene la sua presenza, e adesso è debole...è stata colpita!  
XENIA...........  
ZEN: pensi che possa essere stata Seyal?  
XEL: ne sono sicuro.

Philia stava cercando in tutti i modi di rimettersi in piedi, ma riuscì solo a portarsi in ginocchio. Ansava parecchio e aveva bisogno di curarsi le ferite...cominciò a castare un incantesimo di soccorso e poi guardò Seyal  
PHILIA: Seyal, io non ti odio affatto.....non ho mai addossato a te la colpa della morte di mio padre.....anzi, ti sono grata per avermi aiutato quando ero depressa per la sua scomparsa...  
SEYAL smettila!!...è inutile........  
Seyal stava castando un altro incantesimo  
SEYAL: attaccami....  
PHILIA: no, non potrei mai farlo....non ne sarei capace.....  
SEYAL che peccato.......così mi togli tutto il divertimento......FIRE BA-  
XEL: FERMA!!  
Sia Seyal che Philia guardarono in direzione della voce....  
Xelloss stava pochi metri davanti a loro, tra gli alberi la luce non riusciva a raggiungerlo bene e a definire la figura ma....sia Philia che Seyal avevano riconosciuto la voce  
PHILIA non muoverti!!!  
XEL: uh?...  
Xelloss guardava Philia sorpreso, ora erano giunti anche Xenia e Zen.  
PHILIA non provare a toccare Seyal......lo so che ti piacerebbe aggiungere un altro nome di un drago alla tua lista....ma se provi solo a sfiorarla....giuro che ti ammazzerò con le mie mani....  


  


Capitolo diciottesimo:_Pazzia_


	19. Pazzia

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 18  
**Pazzia**

La reazione di Philia aveva sorpreso tutti, ma in fondo, pensò Zen, era anche giustificata da quello che era venuta a conoscere da piccola, della morte di suo padre...e di cui oggi aveva avuto conferma.  
Seyal aveva rispostato la sua attenzione sulla sua vittima  
SEYAL: ci tieni tanto a morire Philia-chan?...ti accontento subito  
Per fortuna Philia, in quei pochi minuti di interruzione , aveva avuto un po' di tempo per curarsi le ferite, ed era quindi in grado di rimettersi in piedi.  
Dunque si alzò e, contemporaneamente alla castazione di Seyal, invocò una barriera protettiva.  
Da qui cominciò una battaglia fatta da un lato di soli attacchi e dall'altro di sole barriere  
Zendaru, Xenia e Xelloss non potevano fare altro che guardare la battaglia, mentre Philia evitava gli attacchi della sua sorellastra e contemporaneamente le parlava , cercando di convincerla di quanto in realtà le volesse bene.  
Tutto questo naturalmente su Seyal non faceva effetto.  
Xelloss stava pensando che se prima, quando gli aveva proposto di prenderla al posto di Philia, forse aveva potuto ragionare.......oramai era troppo tardi.....probabilmente, passando dalla parte dell'entità , era stata convinta dal suo superiore stesso che Philia le era nemica....magari ipnotizzandola con qualche incantesimo.  
E forse se ne rendeva conto anche Philia stessa che non poteva fare niente....ma non riusciva a rassegnarsi......Un'altra esplosione risvegliò Xel dai suoi pensieri....non poteva lasciare che facesse tutto da sola.....non poteva permettere che Seyal la colpisse.....non riusciva a starsene senza far niente.........ma.... Philia non voleva che lui intervenisse....  
XEL. testarda! la devi attaccare!! non c'è altro modo, non vuoi capirlo?!  
Philia si distrasse per un momento, e una palla di fuoco la prese in pieno...e non era la prima....  
Cadde a terra...riversa sull'erba...a quel punto ogni tentativo di combattere era inutile, riuscì solo a trascinarsi in ginocchio..poi in piedi. Con la mano destra si teneva una spalla sanguinante, e si reggeva sulla gamba destra perchè la sinistra era probabilmente spezzata. Del sangue le colava anche dalla fronte fino alla guancia e sia il suo mantello che il suo vestito , erano strappati in molti punti.  
Seyal si stava avvicinando a lei ...sul viso un sorrisino compiaciuto...  
Arrivata a pochi metri da Philia si fermò  
Tese il braccio verso di lei  
SEYAL: tu mi odi.  
E meditò una castazione  
Philia chiuse gli occhi  
Poi..................  
XEL: BASTAAAAAA!!  
Seyal lanciò l'ultima palla di fuoco , mirando al petto di Philia

Dopo l'esplosione sia gli occhi di Zen che quelli di Xenia erano puntati sul luogo dove questa era avvenuta.  
Quando la polvere e i detriti si diradarono Philia era ancora in piedi..  
..davanti a lei....Xelloss.  
Si era teletrasportato all'ultimo momento e non aveva fatto in tempo ad invocare una barriera sufficientemente forte...il colpo era riuscito ad oltrepassarla in parte e lo aveva colpito al pettononostante tutto non badava alla ferita  
Aveva gli occhi aperti e puntati su Seyal.  
Seyal era rimasta allibita e ora quello sguardo la spaventava.  
PHILIA: X...Xelloss...?...  
Xel non si voltò a guardarla, continuava a fissare Seyal.  
Seyal indietreggiò di un passo.  
SEYAL:t- tu...che cosa vuoi? non sono affari che ti riguardino.....sono....sono solo fatti miei e di Philia!!!  
XEL: ..Philia non può odiarti...perchè lei è incapace di odiare.....  
Seyal si irrigidì per un attimo, e per quell'attimo sembrò che nei suoi occhi passasse un bagliore di lucidità, poi...  
SEYAL :....t-...TAACIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
E ricominciò a scagliare incantesimi di tutti i tipi nella direzione di Philia e Xelloss.  
Xelloss prese Philia in braccio al volo, e saltò con lei da parte, evitando gli incantesimi.  
Per un po' non fece altro che evitare gli incantesimi in questo modo, mentre Seyal era ormai in preda ad una crisi di nervi , e scagliava incantesimi senza più neanche rendersene conto.  
Xenia si preparò a castare un incantesimo offensivo verso Seyal, ma Zedaru la fermò.  
XENIA: che cosa fai  
Zen non la stava guardando in faccia, guardava come suo fratello cercava di evitare gli attacchi saltando da una parte all'altra con in braccio Philia  
ZEN: fermati...  
XENIA: ma che cosa fai? non vedi che ha bisogno di aiuto??  
ZEN: ............^^è troppo bello vederlo saltare come una cavalletta da una parte all'altra^^  
***SBONK**!*  
Xenia gli aveva tirato un pugno in testa.  
XENIA: deficiente!! è tuo fratello!!!  
Zen si stava rialzando, massaggiandosi la testa e con un gran lacrimone nell'occhio.  
ZEN:uahhhh, mi hai fatto male.....  
XENIA: come fai a non essere serio in un momento simile???  
ZEN: cerca di osservare bene  
XENIA: uh?  
ZEN: secondo te perchè Xelloss non si teletrasporta, o , ancora meglio, non attacca Seyal?  
Xenia rimase in silenzio.  
Zen era tornato serio, anche se un certo sorrisino gli increspava l'angolo della bocca.  
ZEN: se si teletrasporta Philia ci sta male....troppa magia nera in una volta non fa un gran che bene per i draghi....e non attacca Seyal perchè lei gli ha detto di non sfiorarla  
Xenia era rimasta allibita...era vero, evitava gli attacchi ...come se fosse uno sciocco essere umano senza alcun potere magico.......  
Intanto anche Xel era stato preso in pieno da uno degli incantesimi impazziti di Seyal, l'esplosione lo scaraventò contro un albero.   
Ma non lasciò mai andare Philia.  
Xelloss ora era seduto visibilmente ferito e appoggiato all'albero contro cui era stato scagliato  
Philia era abbracciata a lui, e guardava Seyal.  
Ora si era fermata di lanciare incantesimi.  
Era in mezzo alla radura di quel bosco.....bosco, ...ex-bosco, dato che oramai era quasi raso al suolo....  
Aveva la testa reclinata....le braccia pendevano ai suoi fianchi....era distrutta...  
_XEL: quell'incantesimo ipnotizzatore la sta distruggendo psicologicamente... _  
PHILIA Seyal......  
Seyal stava mormorando qualcosa  
SEYAL Lei mi odia.....lei è mia nemica......lei mi odia...io devo ucciderla DEVO UCCIDERLAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capitolo diciannovesimo:_Due sorelle pericolose_


	20. Due sorelle pericolose

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 19  
**Due sorelle pericolose**

La furia di Seyal non era ancora sedata, anzi, era più impetuosa che mai  
Si preparò a lanciare l'incantesimo definitivo quando alle sue spalle....  
VOCE: lame oscure!!!  
E una pioggia di coltelli la prese in pieno, alla spalla sinistra, al braccio destro, ai polpacci e ad una guancia  
Seyal cadde dalla levitazione, tramortita  
_ZEN: quei pugnali....._  
La donna che aveva lanciato quelle lame sbarcò da un ramo di un albero mezzo bruciacchiato.  
Era una ragazza sedicenne, vestita di nero, con i capelli lunghi neri  
Gli occhi non erano visibili, mascherati da una ciocca ribelle sferzata dal vento.  
La sua gonna era lunga, ma non le impediva i movimenti grazie a due ampi spacchi che partivano ai lati delle cosce.  
A coprirle il petto c'era un top attillato dalle cui spalline partiva un mantello nero sia all'interno che all'esterno.  
PHILIA: Seyal!!!!  
Xel aveva riconosciuto il modo di attaccare e aveva aperto i suoi occhi  
XEL:non ti preoccupare Philia, Scheela non uccide mai nessuno....  
Le ferite di Xel si stavano rimarginando ma sanguinava ancora, e Philia se ne accorse  
PHILIA: tu..invece, come stai?  
XEL: bene, ...strano, ti stai preoccupando?  
Philia diventò un po' rossa in viso e abbassò lo sguardo.  
PHILIA: bhè....quello che hai detto prima è vero.....io non odio nessuno, non ne sono capace....e quindi anche per te-  
XENIA: Xeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllll!!!!!!!  
XEL: X-Xen-O__o  
E gli si lanciò addosso nuovamente, buttandogli le braccia al collo  
XENIA: amore mio...ti ha fatto male?  
XEL:..ah...eh...aehm....un pochino.......  
Philia era stata sbalzata di lato dal salto di Xenia, e ora brandiva la sua mazza chiodata  
PHILIA: ma chi diavolo è quella???  
  
Zen si stava avvicinando alla ragazza che aveva lanciato quella pioggia di coltelli a Seyal  
La ragazza dapprima non lo aveva notato, e ora stava raccogliendo le sue lame  
Queste avevano ferito Seyal, ma non erano state ferite gravi, e quindi i coltelli erano ricaduti al suolo  
ZEN: Scheela.......  
La ragazza si voltò con gli occhi spalancati, aveva riconosciuto la voce ma......era impossibile!!  
Quando si trovò di fronte Zendaru, i coltelli le caddero dalle mani..  
SCHEELA:S......sei vivo..........

Più tardi, erano tutti tornati alla locanda.  
Seyal era riuscita a riprendersi e ad approfittare di un momento di distrazione del gruppo per teletrasportarsi altrove.  
Scheela stava praticamente giocando a freccette con i suoi coltelli, e come centro aveva preso di mira Xelloss, che saltellava da un parte all'altra evitandoli  
SCHEELA: tu, sporco demone bugiardo!! sei andato in giro a dire che lo avevi ucciso!!!   
XEL: aehm...ma ...scusa, non sei contenta che sia ancora vivo?  
SCEELA: certo, non sono contenta che sia vivo tu!!!  
Dei coltelli lo avevano inchiodato al muro prendendo il mantello, un altro gli aveva staccato una ciocca di capelli, ora Xelloss sembrava l'aiutante di un lanciatore di coltelli  
Zen aveva afferrato il mantello di Scheela e la stava trattenendo  
ZEN:.....dai....lascialo perdere......^^;  
SCHEELA: si può sapere perchè non mi hai detto che era ancora vivo???  
XEL: ...^^è stato più divertente.. ^^  
PHILIA: insomma, siamo un po' in troppi o mi sbaglio?  
Scheela e Xenia si voltarono, poi si scambiarono un'occhiata  
SCHEELA: eh...che sbadata, non mi sono ancora presentata....io mi chiamo Scheela, e sono un folletto, un folletto dell'acqua per essere precisi....abbiamo saputo che durante il vostro tirocinio, alcuni alleati dell'entità vi stavano attaccando, e visto che il tempo stringe e che voi dovete sincronizzarvi al più presto, demoni e draghi hanno deciso di darvi delle "guardie del corpo", così io ho avuto il compito di proteggere te Philia  
XENIA:^^ già e io mi sono offerta volontaria per proteggere Xel^^  
Xel guardò verso il cielo  
ZEN: mi pare che sia un controsenso, mandare una guardia del corpo che ha meno poteri di chi deve proteggere.....  
***STONK***  
Xenia assestò un altro pugno in faccia a Zen  
XENIA: mi sbaglio o tu sei di troppo qui?????....comunque, il mio nome è Xenia, ma da quando sono un demone ho preso il nome di Sea...  
Poi lanciò un'occhiata a Philia  
XENIA: e sia chiaro che tu mi stai antipatica!  
Philia aveva un gran gocciolone sulla testa  
_XEL/ZEN: bella presentazione...._  
SCHEELA: Xenia! sì più educata!  
XENIA: bhè? meglio dirle in faccia le cose che alle spalle no?...come ho detto sono la guardia del corpo di Xel-chan e...  
si teletrasportò a braccetto di Xel  
XENIA...sono anche la sua ragazza !!^^  
Xel sorrise appena, mentre Philia li guardava con le pupille talmente piccole da sembrare un puntino, un gran gocciolone pendeva sulla sua testa, e in un attimo sembrò che sotto i suoi occhi fossero apparse occhiaie profonde.  
Poi si riprese e notò che era già calata la sera e-  
***GROWL**...*  
Tutti si girarono verso Zendaru  
ZEN: ah...aehm....bhè, è già sera e non abbiamo mangiato niente.....^^;  
PHILIA effettivamente avrei anche io un po' di appetito..  
XEL: bene, allora ci conviene prenotare tutti per questa notte nella stessa locanda....che cavolo! non ci siamo mossi oggi....  
Così fecero, mangiarono tutti assieme e , tra gli attacchi al cibo da pare di Zen, e gli attacchi di Xenia a Xelloss, la serata passò piacevolmente....Philia notò che passò piacevolmente soprattutto per le due coppiette....sì, due...perchè , anche se nessuno le aveva detto niente, capiva che c'era qualcosa tra Zen e Scheela....tra l'altro quella sera Zen non ci provò mai con lei...quindi, qualcosa c'era. Notò anche un altro particolare, quando Xenia gli saltava addosso, Xelloss le sorrideva, sì, ma non....  
_PHILIA ...non saprei......qualcosa non funziona....._  
ZEN: pensierosa Philia?  
PHILIA uh?  
Philia venne svegliata dai suoi pensieri, era rimasta per qualche minuto con la forchetta alzata a fissare Xelloss   
Zen le si avvicinò all'orecchio e le bisbigliò  
ZEN: sei gelosa per caso ?..^^ Xelloss e Xenia stanno insieme da prima della grande guerra...ma, se vuoi informazioni posso fare da 'zero-zero serpe' ^^  
Philia diventò rossa in viso, poi sentì montare la rabbia  
Afferrò Zen per il collo e gli disse all'orecchio  
PHILIA sia chiaro che Xelloss non mi interessa!!! e comunque il motivo del mio interesse è perchè non vorrei che stesse giocando con Xenia!, insomma, l'amore è una cosa seria, e soprattutto non adatta per i demoni!!!  
Zen sorrise e rispose  
ZEN: e tu che ne sai? sei mai stata una demone per caso?  
Philia ci rimase di sasso e lasciò la presa su Zen  
Per il resto della serata continuò ad osservare Xel e Xenia, attenta a non farsi notare, poi decise di andare a dormire, e , nelle loro stanze, andarono un po' tutti  
Si erano disposti per dormire Zen e Xelloss nella stessa camera, e Xenia e Scheela, che seppe poi che erano sorelle, in altre due camere singole, come lei .  
Andò a dormire presto, quella giornata era stata piuttosto intensa.  
Nella sua camera Xelloss non riuscì a dormire un gran chè per il chiasso che faceva Zendaru, al culmine della felicità perchè Scheela ora viaggiava con loro.  
Xelloss se ne stava seduto sul letto mentre Zendaru saltellava per tutta la stanza, abbracciando il cuscino e urlando la sua felicità  
XEL: Zen? vuoi calmarti?...ma quand'è che crescerai?  
ZEN: uffa!!..non mi dire che tu non sei contento che Xenia viaggi con noi....occhio che se mi dici una bugia io me ne accorgo....eheh  
Xelloss di tutta risposta si rimise il mantello e si alzò dal letto, avviandosi alla porta.  
ZEN: mbhè? e adesso dove vai?  
XEL: spiacente ma è un segreto ^__-  
  
Verso mezzanotte si accorse di avere la gola secca, e si svegliò per andare a prendere un po' d'acqua nelle cucine.  
Quando tornò guardò l'orologio , era mezzanotte, e , mentre stava per rientrare nella sua camera, vide Xelloss uscire dalla camera di Xenia.  
Quando anche Xelloss la notò la salutò, tranquillamente  
XEL: ciao Philia-chan^^  
***SPLASCH**!*  
Philia gli aveva rovesciato addosso l'acqua della brocca che teneva in mano  
XEL:m-...ma che diavolo ti ha pres-  
***SBONK**!*  
ora gli aveva lanciato in faccia anche la brocca.....  
PHILIA spero che ti venga il raffreddore!!!!!  
Poi entrò nella sua stanza e sbattè la porta.  
Xelloss aveva un gran gocciolone sul capo....non che un gran bernoccolo in testa.....  
XEL:....draghi......chi li capisce è bravo.....  
*fitta*  
E si incamminò verso la sua stanza, pensando che la prossima volta che vedeva il suo superiore, doveva domandarle che cos'erano quelle fitte che da poco tempo sentiva in testa.  


Capitolo ventesimo:_Philia, dove sei?_


	21. Philia? dove sei?

_LIGHT AND OBSCURITY_

Capitolo 20  
**Philia, dove sei?**

L'indomani mattina Philia, Zendaru e Xelloss erano nella sala da pranzo della locanda a fare colazione.  
Mentre Philia stava sorseggiando un thè e Xelloss un caffè , Zendaru si stava abbuffando come un maiale  
ZEN: ehi! piano con le offese!  
PHILIA già....poveri maiali....  
ZEN: mbhè? dormito male?, non lo sai che la colazione è uno dei pasti più importanti della giornata?  
PHILIA: Se tu non la facessi, si potrebbe sfamare il terzo mondo....  
Zen aveva un gran gocciolone sul capo...  
ZEN: uhm...simpatica....sai, dovresti mangiare un po di più anche tu....  
e si mise ad osservarle il seno  
ZEN....magari ti crescono....  
Xelloss sorrise senza farsi notare e sollevò la tazzina dal tavolo prevedendo una mazzata....ma Philia non ebbe la sua solita reazione, si girò dall'altra parte non raccogliendo l'offesa   
PHILIA tutti uguali voi demoni...pensate solo a quello  
Zen e Xelloss la stavano guardando straniti  
poi Zen si rimise a strafogarsi di cibo  
ZEN: gnam...penso...che ce l'abbia con tè ...gnam ..Xel...uhm...strano, solitamente ce l'hanno con me...gnam...  
Xelloss sorrise e sembrò che sul suo capo comparisse un'aureola  
XEL:ma no....io sono tanto buono  
Philia sbattè le mani sul tavolo e si avvicinò a Xelloss con la faccia  
PHILIA: tanto buono un corno!!! che cosa ci facevi nella camera di Xenia a mezzanotte passata?!?!  
XEL: fatti miei!, che fai? mi spii?  
ZEN: sembra Beautiful...  
XENIA: che c'è, Philia? sei gelosa?  
PHILIA: affatto!!!!!!!!!!  
Xenia guardava ,dall'alto delle scale, Philia, sorridendo. Probabilmente si era svegliata da poco e ora si apprestava a fare colazione  
Mentre discendeva le scale continuò a parlare a Philia  
XENIA: devi rassegnarti, drago, io sto con Xelloss da prima della grande guerra, e siamo praticamente una coppia perfetta ^^  
Philia si rimise a sedere al suo posto e continuò a bere il suo thè, decisa a non continuare la conversazione. Xenia capì e si rivolse a Zen  
XENIA: a proposito di Guerra ....tu non mi devi qualcosa Zen?  
Zen smise di ingurgitare cibo per un attimo e ci riflettè sopra.  
ZEN: ....vediamo....no, non mi pare...  
Xenia si tuffò sul tavolo e lo prese per il mantello   
XENIA: come sarebbe a dire non mi sembra???? non fare il finto tonto, mi devi tre monete di bronzo!!  
(ah, tre monete di bronzo equivalgono circa a trecento lire..)  
Zen aveva numerosi capelli fuori posto e ora cercava di calmare Xenia..  
ZEN: aehm....ah si?....da...da quando?  
XENIA: 1008 ani fa!! te lo sei già scordato???????  
Philia era visibilmente esterefatta....la spallina del mantello le era scivolata dalla spalla, aveva un gran gocciolone sul capo e molti capelli fuori posto.....  
Xelloss invece si limitava a scuotere la testa sorridendo  
PHILIA 1008 anni fa?...ma come fa a ricordarselo?  
Zen stava sorridendo in preda ad una crisi di panico, perchè sapeva che cosa era capace di fare Xenia per i soldi  
ZEN: ah!ah ..aehm.....ma io non ho un soldo, o mangio a sbafo o uccido qualcuno e gli frego i soldi....  
PHILIA ma che razza di modo di guadagnarsi da vivere è questo????  
Xenia lasciò andare la presa, ma decisa comunque ad avere i suoi soldi  
XENIA: sei sempre il solito sprovveduto!! come si fa a vivere senza soldi??!  
A quel punto Xelloss si alzò dalla sedia   
XEL: se ci tieni tanto a riavere i tuoi soldi Xenia posso darteli io...ormai ho perso il conto di quelli che Zen deve a me....  
Xenia gli balzò addosso un'altra volta  
XENIA: oh...Xel....ma da te posso accettare anche un pagamento in natura...  
XEL: eh...non mi sembra il caso.....^^  
Philia si rialzò un'altra volta sbattendo i pugni sul tavolo  
PHILIA ma la volete smettere voi due di flirtare?!? abbiamo una missione seria!!  
_ZEN: potevo pagare io in natura..._  
XENIA: sarà anche una missione seria ma adesso dobbiamo aspettare comunque  
PHILIA e chi???!  
ZEN/XEL/XENIA:...Scheela.....  
Zen fece un sorriso e guardò Philia  
ZEN: sai com'è?...ieri sera le ho dato un valido motivo per essere stanca stamane.....  
*GOCCIOLONE*   
poi guardò Xelloss  
ZEN: ma non deve essere un vizio di famiglia...altrimenti qualche draghetta ora sarebbe un po' ingrassata....  
XEL: ah....ah...divertente...  
disse senza euforia...  
Philia non disse nulla......era talmente rossa che sembrava sprigionasse vapore dal viso....

Più tardi, quando Scheela si era finalmente alzata, tutti si erano messi di buona lena in viaggio verso la prossima città, Saillune.  
Dovevano attraversare un bosco piuttosto vasto, e poi si sarebbe dovuta scorgere la città capitale della magia bianca.  
La giornata era serena, una perfetta giornata di primavera, Zen e Scheela erano di ottimo umore, e si poteva dire la stessa cosa di Xenia, che fece quasi tutto il viaggio tampinando Xelloss per essere presa a braccetto .Ogni tanto c'era qualche litigio tra Xenia e Zen, ma la maggior parte dei battibecchi era naturalmente di Philia e Xel.  
Questi camminavano l'uno a fianco dell'atra per primi, poi., naturalmente vicino a Xel, c'era Xenia e infine, dietro, camminavano Zen e Scheela.  
PHILIA.....se dici così è solo perchè non riesci a capire che cosa intendo!  
XEL: già, è molto difficile abbassarsi al tuo livello...  
SCHEELA: ma se continuano a litigare come faranno a sincronizzarsi?  
ZEN: eh....chi odia ama...  
SCHEELA: uh? dici che....  
ZEN: uhm....penso proprio di si....^^  
SCHEELA: ma...e Xenia?  
ZEN: pensandoci bene io mi sono perso parecchi anni, quando è comparsa Xenia, ha detto una cosa del tipo....non ci vediamo da 500 anni, se non mi sbaglio...è vero? ...  
SCHEELA:bhè...effettivamente era un po' di tempo che non si vedevano....quando le chiedevo come mai Xel non era più nei paraggi ...non mi rispondeva....io ero convinta che lui l'avesse mollata...ma...non mi ha detto niente  
ZEN: bah...io non posso certo chiedergli qualcosa, sarebbe solo tempo perso.....  
SCHEELA: piuttosto....tu.....dopo tutto il tempo che hai passato nella terza dimensione........mi avrai sicuramente fatto le corna eh?  
ZEN: eh...ma no, che dici ??^^;;;;;;;; eh!eh!...eh...ahe  
SCHEELA: non fare il finto tonto, Philia mi ha detto che fin dall'inizio di questa missione ci hai provato con lei...  
Scheela aveva incrociato le braccia in segno di diffidenza...e lo guardava anche male....  
Zen, dal canto suo, cercava inutilmente di convincerla del contrario...poi....  
Zendaru si fece serio, e in un attimo sfoderò la spada e saltò di lato  
ZEN: Xel!!!  
Xelloss riuscì per poco a schivare qualcosa nell'aria che gli aveva sfiorato la guancia  
ZEN: tutti al riparo! piovono incantesimi!!  
Zen saltava da un lato all'altro evitando delle piccole palle di fuoco che piovevano da tutti i lati, poi trovò riparo dietro ad un grosso masso  
ZEN: state tutti bene?  
Xenia era in ginocchio dietro ad un albero, perdeva sangue da un braccio, ma era una ferita superficiale  
XENIA: ho conosciuto giorni migliori....  
disse seccata, mentre si curava il graffio.  
Scheela si era riparata anche lei dietro un albero e guardava nella direzione di Zen  
SCHEELA: noi stiamo bene, ma Philia e Xel??  
I due grandi assenti , con una sincronizzazione che andava migliorando, avevano invocato una barriera di magia bianca e nera mista.  
Erano in piedi in mezzo al sentiero , a braccia alzate , che si davano la schiena.  
Quei piccoli incantesimi di fuoco rimbalzavano o andavano frantumandosi su quella barriera che entrambi avevano evocato.  
XEL: perfetta sincronia Philia, strano....  
PHILIA: scommetto che dalla tua parte la barriera è più debole....magia nera tsk!  
Zendaru , da dietro il masso, scuoteva la testa, e sul suo capo pendeva un gocciolone.  
ZEN: bah...secondo me, quei due, non vanno d'accordo solo a parole......  
Poi una voce si fece sentire nella mente di Xelloss, la voce del suo padrone.  
_ZELAS: stai attento Xel, non è quello il loro vero scopo...  
XEL: non riesco a capire....infatti gli incantesimi sono troppo deboli, e anche se è stato un attacco a sorpresa..._  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Xelloss si voltò di scatto  
XEL: Philia!  
Philia urlava e si contorceva premendosi la mano sul cuore.  
Poi cadde svenuta.  
Xelloss si inginocchiò accanto a lei per vedere che cosa era successo, non c'erano segni che di ferite causate da una di quelle palle di fuoco...  
Poi si accorse che una figura maschile si stava avvicinando a Philia  
Un ragazzo dai capelli biondi, corti, che indossava la divisa da sacerdote dei draghi, e un mantello blu pendeva dalle sue spalle . I suoi occhi erano oscurati da dei ciuffi ribelli che ricadevano sulla sua fronte, ma il viso era inespressivo.  
_SCHEELA: Philia è in pericolo !..io....io devo aiutarla!  
XEL :ma chi diavolo è quello? _  
Poi Scheela si precipitò tra la nuova figura apparsa e Philia, spalancando le braccia , facendo segno di non proseguire oltre  
SCHEELA: stai fermo dove sei! non osare avvicinarti!!  
Il nuovo arrivato si fermò, ma solo per castare un incantesimo  
ZEN: Scheela!!  
SEYAL: fermati, non ucciderla...  
Seyal era comparsa con il suo solito sorrisino beffardo, da dietro uno degli alberi.  
SEYAL: non voglio che tu la uccida ora.....più tardi, magari...prima voglio divertirmi  
E si teletrasportò da parte al nuovo arrivato, che bloccò l'incantesimo che stava castando e fece un inchino a Seyal  
SEYAL: ciao Xelloss.....prendo Philia in prestito...tanto so che verrai a riprendertela...ti aspetto domani, alla miniera d'argento abbandonata che c'è nella prossima città....bye bye...  
E si teletrasportò via insieme al ragazzo e a Philia...  
Nessuno potè far niente...

  


Capitolo ventunesimo:_Il pensiero non segue le parole_


End file.
